


Forged Through Fire

by NegativeHysteria



Series: Forged Through Fire [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Friends to Enemies to its complicated, Just with a lil' extra goodness, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Wholesome Reylo for the first few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeHysteria/pseuds/NegativeHysteria
Summary: Rey and Ben have been bonded far longer than we thought. At 4 years old, Rey has her first experience with the force and immediately connects with Ben Solo, a pupil at his Uncle's Jedi training academy across the universe. He brings her back, and Luke takes her under his wing. The two are inseparable, that is until a dark force user starts to tempt them both. Their story is not over, and they will meet again.Basically, this is the story of the theory that Rey was at the training temple that night, and spared by Ben. This story spans from 13 years before The Force Awakens, to beyond The Last Jedi





	1. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story on here...so yay! Anyway, down to business.  
In this story, it starts 13 years before TFA, and all the events in TFA and TLJ are cannon...until, like, the last 20 minutes of TLJ. Don't worry, it'll make sense soon. You'll see. Depending on whether this story gains much traction, it might continue on past TLJ.  
Again, this is my first story and I've never posted on AO3 before, so be kind. I might make mistakes, but I'll fix it eventually.

She was tired of her chains.

She was tired of it all, actually. Rey sighed, batting her hand at a bug that had crawled up her cheek. She was so sore, so achy everywhere that it was getting almost impossible to concentrate. She was crouched underneath an engine of some sort for so long that her feet had fallen asleep below her. She looked down, wiggling her toes to make sure they were still there. At the absence of her working hands, she heard an ear splitting bang from the corner of her tent.

“Did I tell you you could stop, little one?” She heard her master tease. Rey swallowed the little moisture she had left in her throat before responding.

“No, Master,” She said, hastily returning to her work. She was tasked with dismantling parts of an old Empire cruiser; at least, that’s what she’d assumed.

The frame was well built, and the components made of the strongest metal she had ever seen.

Another loud bang sounded from her tent. She flinched, striking her arm against the weak wooden support and causing the engine to collapse. She quickly rolled out of the way, the metal missing her by merely an inch. She sighed in relief, resting her head against the sand.

Curious, she looked over to where her Master stood, conversing with another man in a strange suit. Had she more sense, she would have crawled away and busied herself with fixing the wooden support structure that had so easily collapsed. However, as always, her curiosity won the best of her. She rose as silently as she could. She narrowed her eyes, trying to listen to what the men were saying.

“Twenty credits? Do you think me mad?” She heard her own master whisper. He was angry, his hands fiddling with his golden robe. The mystery man sighed,

“Your girl is barely a child, Mor. I can assure you that most of my bags weigh more than her. Twenty credits.”

Rey felt the anger flare in her chest. She should have known; the men were talking about her. Making to sell her.

Again.

She was shocked at the sting of tears that reached her eyes. She’d had three masters in her roughly five years of life so far, and she had to admit that her current master, Mor, had been the kindest.

Not to say the man was kind, for he was not. Just...kinder than the men in the past.

“What do you mean to do with her?” Mor asked, louder now. As if he was no longer afraid that she might overhear. The other man shrugged.

“I have not decided yet. Though I’ve never had one so young before,” for the first time, the man’s eyes met hers. His mouth split into an ugly grin, “I’m sure I’ll figure out something. Do we have a deal?”

Mor opened his palm, letting the man drop coins into his hand. Her master’s back was to her, and he did not once look back.

***

Before she could do anything, the man was dragging her by her elbow. She was kicking, screaming, doing anything she could to seem like the least desirable servant. She’d hated all of her dwellings before, but that didn’t mean she wanted to leave them any less. She wanted permanence- to belong somewhere. Looking ahead, she could see they were headed toward a small ship, waiting to steal her away to yet another desolate planet.

She wanted to be free, to play like the other kids her age play. She wanted a purpose, one that meant more than waking up every day to be someone's slave.

She didn’t want this, she didn’t want any of this.

The man was right, Rey was no heavier than a weighted bag, and the man dragged her against her will with ease. She was pulling with all of her strength, but the man continued forward unfazed. She looked to the people around her at the market, glancing at her struggle yet doing nothing to help.

Horrible people, all of them.

She looked behind her, where a small bonfire heated a group of adults who sought warmth.  
Warmth they did not deserve.

She imagined the flames growing, expanding out beyond the stalls of the market. She imagined the fire heating so the flames burned blue, an inferno incinerating everyone who had ignored her suffering for so long.

She imagined their faces as they neared their demise, somehow knowing that they had caused it themselves by being so ruthless. She imagined they’d feel guilt, sorrow, and unimaginable pain. In her mind, she was strong, building off the power of all the misery she could cause.

She felt the strength build in her, starting with her gut and blossoming to her fingertips. The man dragging her jerked his hand from her arm, a painful expression on his face.

“What-”

An explosion. Screaming.

A pale, skinny face was all she saw before her vision went black.

****

It was the first time Ben Solo had ever felt such a disturbance in the force.

It felt like a thousand windows shattering in his stomach. A cold, hard hand grasping, closing his throat. It was more emotion than he had ever wanted to feel. Luke had always referred to such tragedies as a disturbance, but this was so much more.

Not a disturbance, no

A tragedy.

***

Luke Skywalker knew that it was anything but a coincidence that he had sent scouts that morning. Ben Solo, however, thought otherwise.

The young apprentice, just fifteen, was among the oldest of the children under Luke’s tutelage, much to his own dismay. The boys around his age talked mostly of subjects that were of no interest to him, and the girls his aged seemed even less inclined to be in his presence than anyone. This led Ben to lead a solitary existence for the past three years at his Uncle’s Jedi academy, rarely doing anything more than what was asked of him. Wake, eat, train, meditate, eat, train, eat and sleep.

It was all rather monotonous.

Which was why the 4 AM wake up was so unusual, yet intriguing all the same. Ben was dressed by the time Luke himself barged into his room, his sand colored robes so uncharacteristically disheveled. Ben had felt what Luke had, no doubt, and without a word exchanged between them, they were off.

***

“We think it was a chemical explosion of some sort,” Aran said, rushing off of the cruiser. At 20, he was the eldest, and leader of the team of scouts dispatched by Luke just an hour earlier. Somehow, the old man had sensed something bad was going to happen. Ben was skeptical at this fact, yet chose to ignore it.

“It was a marketplace, hundreds of people were affected.” Geda followed, her robes stained the color of rubies. Ben grimaced.

"Affected as in killed?” Ben asked, his Uncle shooting him a stern look. Aran’s eyes shifted to Ben, nodding.

“We could only save a dozen, mostly men from the mines,” He gestured back into the cruiser. “Dropped them off at a Medical checkpoint on the way back.”

“It was bad, but they should make it,” Geda finished. The rest of the scouts poured out of the ship, three of whom Ben had recognized from his own class. His eyes grew dark, envious of his classmates.

Luke nodded to his pupils, ignoring the blaze of anger building in his nephew next to him.

“Well done,” He said, approaching the students, “Now go, get some rest. You may sleep past your first meditation session in the morning.”

With that, the students nodded, rushing to their beds. Ben’s eyes tracked their movement, his stomach hitching with an emotion he couldn’t quite place. Fear? Loneliness? He shook his head, baffled at the sudden rush of emotions.

Luke sensed this, of course, meeting Ben’s gaze.

“Are you unwell, Ben?”

His stomach lurched again, his body drenched in terror, his skin suddenly burning. He looked around himself, but the night was cold and dark.

“Ben?” He just barely heard his Uncle say his name once more. His senses were blocked, his ears ringing and the smell- the smell was just horrible. Like rotten eggs and-

And fire.

His eyes shot to the sky, as if he could see the wreckage miles away in the stars.

“Something’s wrong.” Ben finally choked out. He wanted to say more- to say his eyes were stinging and his skin was burning and the smell, god the smell was so strong and so bad that he could barely even breathe. He closed his eyes, focusing on projecting this all to his Uncle.

He knew he’d succeeded when he heard a sharp intake of breath.

“Someone is still there,” Luke said. Ben finally opened his eyes, nodding. Luke looked back, no doubt at the team of pupils he had just sent to bed.

“Let me go,” Ben said, approaching his Uncle, “I am the one who can sense them, I can find whoever was left behind better than anyone.”

Luke glanced at him, a strange expression crossing his face.

He nodded.


	2. The Girl in the Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post two chapters today, just to get the plot rolling. This one is on the shorter side, but I have more written I'm just waiting to see if people actually get interested. Ok, so please like (or Kudos, whatever) and comment just to let me know if it's worth continuing. I'm a student, after all, so this does take up some precious time.

The journey was far shorter than Ben would have wished. If the sensations that Ben was feeling were any sense of how dire the situation was, he’d only gotten a taste of what was to come.

Upon landing on the wrecked marketplace, it took moments to process the degree of damage. Practically every stand in sight was incinerated, burnt and charred bodies strewn across the sand. His classmate had been right, hundreds had been killed. 

He focused on channeling the feelings that rushed over him back at the academy. The fear, the pain, the smell-

_ Help _

Ben's head shot up, surveying the desolate town.

“Did you hear that?” He asked his Uncle. His master merely shook his head. Ben narrowed his eyes; he had been sure he heard the voice out loud. Or could it have been-

_ Please help me please. _

Ben looked at his master once again, but his expression was unchanged. How could ben be hearing something his uncle was not?

Instead of pondering more, Ben focused on channeling the voice. It was a girl, quite young by the sound of her voice. When he focused, he could feel the bottom of his feet sting with pain. Wherever she was, she was too hurt to walk. Instead, he let his instincts lead the way. Carefully, he stepped over the charred remains of the market, just barely hearing his uncle call after him. 

He focused more, trying to speak to her the same way she was speaking to him.

_ Where are you?  _

He imagined his words spreading across the whole planet, combing the sand for the girl. He felt Luke tense beside him, hearing his plea through the force.

“Ben, what are you-“

_ I don’t know where I am. _

Luke silenced. Ben looked to his master

“Did you hear that?”

Luke shook his head,

“I heard nothing, Ben, but I felt it. Is he communicating with you?”

He was watching Ben curiously, in a manner that made him feel suddenly self conscious. He nodded slowly,

“It’s a girl. A little girl.” His stomach tensed once again, the phantom feeling of tears stinging his eyes. “She’s so afraid.” 

At his uncle’s lack of response, Ben continued. Once again, he imagined his words spreading like a beacon, hoping to eventually reach the little girl. 

_ Lead us to you, give us a sign. Anything. _

Ben waited, his stomach buzzing from nerves and adrenaline. He was close, so close to finding her; to proving to his uncle that he is capable, far more capable than those he sends on missions, who come back just to mock him and taunt him. 

A small blast goes off in the near distance, barely 60 meters away. His mouth forms the ghost of a smile.

_ Follow it.  _ The small voice says in his head. 

He didn’t bother to reply, nor to question what the girl meant by “it”. He was off, charging toward the echo of dust that lingered in the air. It stirred in place, as if the sand were waiting for him to get close enough to find her. He was upon it in less than a minute, the sand dropping to the ground unceremoniously on his arrival…almost unnaturally. 

He shuffled through metal sheets, lifting one after another before he spotted her. He was right in assuming she was a little girl, far younger than he’d expected. Her dark hair was tied up in three buns, stacked one on top of the other. Her tan skin was riddled with freckles and sunspots, and though she was barely 5 years old, her arms were built with muscle as if she were a laborer. Her eyes shot up to his, her body relaxing into relief. In her hands were two wires, wires she had rigged to cause an explosion nearby upon touching.

Ben lowered to approach her and she tensed, scooting herself back against the metal behind her. He halted, his hand reaching out.

_ It’s okay _ , he thought to her,  _ it’s me. _

Her eyebrows furrowed in a mix of confusion and fear. 

_ Don’t be afraid,  _ he said _ , I feel it too _

She just barely smiled before closing her eyes, falling unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Drop a Kudos or a Comment if you want to see me post more. Don't be shy.


	3. The Academy, Of Course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who liked/commented! (only, like, two of you, but it makes a huge difference). You guys rock. Just a little PSA: I am not a huge Star Wars person who knows EVERYTHING about the universe, so there might be some little discrepancies with the canon EU of Star Wars that I'm unaware of. If its a huge issue, just drop me a comment and I'll fix it.   
Again, please comment if you enjoy. It really motivates me to continue the story. Enjoy!

She was light, too light for her age. He scooped her up in his arms easily. In the process, his arms brushed against her torso, feeling her exposed ribs. He darkened at the thought that this girl must have been starving her whole life.

He walked back to Luke easily, maneuvering past the strewn market. Once he was close enough to speak, Luke raised his eyebrow. Ben halted before him, the girl still unconscious in his arms.

“How is she alive?” Ben asked, hoping his Uncle had the answers he did not.

“I don’t know,” his uncle admitted. Ben was almost positive that was the first time he’d heard his uncle say those words. Luke stared at Ben intently, “how did she speak to you? How did you find her?”

Now it was Ben’s turn to admit his confusion, shrugging his shoulders in response. After a moment's consideration, Luke turned to walk up the ramp to the ship.

“Where shall we take the girl?” 

Luke paused on the ramp, his back to his nephew.

“To my academy, of course.”

***

The girl was unconscious the entire return flight. She stirred slightly when Ben picked her up once again, but never awoke. He followed his uncle to the infirmary, where he gently placed her on the nearest bed. In the harsh light, he saw the bruises covering her body, both old and new. He remembered the phantom feeling of pain and examined the girl’s feet. The bottom of her feet were red and peeling, burned beyond use. She must have tried to stand on the burning metal as it seared from the heat of the explosion. Ben predicted that she wouldn’t have the ability to walk for days, maybe weeks. 

“Ben, you are dismissed.” He heard a deep voice behind him. He turned around, where his uncle stood with the healer. Ben shook his head,

“No-no I’ll stay with her, at least until she wakes up.” Ben was startled by his own words, his own desire to stay. This feeling that washed over him was unusual; the feeling of wanting to protect. 

“You have already missed morning meditation. You will join your peers on the training field.” Ben made to argue, but Luke held up his hand. “That is an order, Ben”.

He wanted to stay, more than anything. More than training or meditating or eating. Again he was struck by the strangeness of his desire. Rising to his feet, he brushed the odd feeling off, surmising that this girl was his find; that he felt a certain amount of responsibility if she ended up dead or not. That was all.

Ben exited the room, feeling slightly less whole than when he’d entered.

***

For the rest of the day, time seemed to crawl. He was unfocused in his training sessions and too anxious to do more than merely pick at his meals. He felt as if he were going crazy. He could swear that he felt the girl’s presence pulsing throughout the day. It was far away and gentle, but there nonetheless. 

Evening finally arrived, along with the last meal of the day. Ben was itching to get it over with, to have the chance to speak to the mysterious girl at last. He had taken his usual spot at dinner, in a corner of the library surrounded by inanimate objects that had no possibility of speaking to him.

As always, escape wasn’t that easy. Ben looked up from his meal just in time to watch his two classmates approach him.

“Why the long face?” Aran asked. He leaned his shoulder against the wooden bookcase. Ben didn’t reply.

“You know, I do wonder why your Uncle refuses to send you on his scouting missions. Don’t you, Greda?” The girl didn’t respond, but she nodded. The anger and hate began to build in Ben’s stomach. The boy was right; Ben often considered why Luke had never trusted him to go on missions. Perhaps Luke thought him weak, or ill prepared, or unworthy of carrying the precious Skywalker blood-

“Maybe one day, Solo, he’ll let you play with the big kids.”

Ben shot up, flinging what was left of his meal at Aran. Greda gasped, whirling on Ben. It looked as if she made to call for help, but Ben didn’t stay to find out. He fled from the room, knowing exactly where to go.

***

Surprisingly, the girl was the sole occupant of the infirmary. The fact nearly halted his footsteps, for he had suddenly found himself at a loss for words. What was he going to say? Why did he even rush to see her in the first place? He clung to the doorway, just barely out of sight. This was a mistake, he told himself. He turned to leave.

“Are you hungry?” He heard a small voice ask. He halted his footsteps, exhaling loud enough for her to hear. When he said nothing, she continued. “They gave me too much food.”

Ben walked into the room slowly, as if the girl were surrounded by eggshells. She was in a cream colored shift, sitting cross legged on the bed, much like the position Luke had his students meditate in. She was on top of the covers, which were made in almost a pristine fashion. Her plate sat beside her, barely two bites taken out of a rather plain looking potato. Her eyes were examining him. Ben scoffed,

“No wonder you’re so skinny,” he mumbled. The girl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but brushed the comment aside. She picked up the potato, took a bite, and held it out to him. Ben almost laughed. This girl was on the brink of starvation merely 12 hours ago, yet here she was, offering him what little food they gave her. He also knew how rude it would seem to refuse the offer, so he held out his hand. He picked off a tiny crumb from the edge and put it in his mouth. This seemed to satisfy her, as her mouth grew into a wide smile, eyes beaming. He passed it back to her, and she took another large bite. 

At least she was eating. 

Ben fiddled in place awkwardly, not quite wanting to stand but not wanting to sit either. 

“What’s your name?” Ben asked. The girl stilled, her eyes growing dark. Her gaze stayed fixed on the ground, until several seconds passed for Ben to regret the question. She didn’t trust him, not yet. He resolved to sit, dragging the stool next to where she sat on her bed. 

“I’m Ben.” He held out his hand in greeting. She looked at his hand, then to his face, then his hand once again. He sighed, retreating. 

“How are your feet?” He asked. She shrugged.

“Hurt.”

Ben was uncomfortable with the silence. He looked past her to the window, where he caught a flash of movement in the sky. It was their ship...Luke had sent out another team. Without him.

“Nobody’s told me where I am,” the girl said, her fingers fiddling with the edge of the blanket. Ben was shocked, usually his Uncle was one to boast on and on about his academy. Ben was about to explain when he stopped himself; perhaps there was a reason Luke didn’t want her to know about what happens here. He owed her an explanation though, that much was certain.

“It’s an academy.” He said. At her blank stare, he continued. “It’s like a school. It’s for...special kids.”

“Special how?”

Ben didn’t respond, just merely shrugged. He didn’t want to lie to her. It seemed to appease her enough, as she went back to toying with the string.

There were so many questions he wanted to ask, so many things he wanted to know. How did I feel you from planets away? How did I hear you calling for help? How did you hear me respond? How is any of this real?

By looking at her, Ben concluded that she was probably thinking the same thing. They examined each other, not really even knowing what they were looking for. He examined her small frame, a mere child, covered head to toe with dirt and bruises. He had the sudden urge to know everything about her; everything that’s happened to her in her short life.

“How old are you?” Ben asked. The girl looked troubled.

“I don’t know.” She shrugged her shoulders, trying to seem nonchalant but failing to hide her embarrassment.

Ben nodded.

After silence dragged on for a few more moments, he stood, startling the girl. He made towards the door.

“Feel better - and stay off of your feet.”

“You can’t tell me what to do,” She said with a mischievous smile. Ben scoffed, returning the smile.

“Ok, then don’t. I’ll see you around.” He just barely waved, pausing in the doorway at her response.

“Bye, Ben.”


	4. Tales of Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go again, have two in one day.

She was awake when he entered the infirmary before morning meditation, sitting on the top of the covers.

“You know you’re supposed to sleep under the blankets, right?” His voice startled her out of her trance. Her face flushed with embarrassment.

“Sorry, old habit I guess.”

Ben approached her, sitting down on the stool that was in the same place as it had been yesterday. 

“I brought you something,” He said, reaching into his bag. She seemed more confused than delighted,

“Me?” 

Ben nodded. Her eyes jumped to where his hand was in his bag.

“A present?”

Ben stilled. “Um yeah, sure...I guess.”

He let the bag fall away, where his hand grasped one of his favorite books from his childhood,  _ Tales of Flight: An Incomplete History of StarShips _

Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates, her mouth gaping. 

“A book!?” She said, both a question and an exclamation of joy. She lunged forward, grabbing it from his hands. Ben heard a laugh, and realized it had come from him. She studied the cover, then fingered through the pages at lightspeed. 

“Slow down there, kid, nobody can read that fast.”

She stopped, her hands moving from the book to a loose string on the blanket. She looked up at him, clearing her throat. Ben decided to speak before making her admit to anything.

“Can you read?” he asked. Her mouth twisted, her teeth biting the inside of her cheek. She shook her head. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

“Do you want to learn?”

***  
  
He walked into the infirmary the next day to find the girl trying to stand. She put pressure on her feet, and immediately winced. He rushed toward her, sitting her back down on the bed.

“You can’t do that yet!” He said. She ripped her arm out of his grasp, her face scrunched in anger.

“I’m so bored!” She grunted, flinging herself back across the bed with abandon. She quickly went from groaning to tracing her fingers in the air. She truly couldn’t sit still for one second. Ben rolled his eyes,

“ _ Now _ what are you doing?”

She narrowed her eyes in concentration,

“Playing with the sand,” She said matter-of-factly. Ben grimaced, flicking his eyes to the ceiling. Above her bed, the dust molecules danced in the sunlight. He looked back at her fingers, the movement of the dust coinciding with her movements.

Just like how the sand had lingered in the market; she was manipulating it.

She has the force.

It didn’t come to much of a shock to Ben, not that it should have. She had communicated to him  _ in his head _ , and he’d communicated back. And Luke- he barely hesitated to bring the girl back to the academy...he meant to train her. 

Now he just felt stupid for missing the signs.

“Why does your face look like that?” The girl carried him out of his thoughts, her pensive eyes now staring at Ben. He raised an eyebrow,

“Because that’s dust, not sand.” He teased. She giggled then, her small body shaking with laughter. It had only been three days, but he could already see her improvement. Her bones protruded less, her bruises slowly healing. She seemed...content.

Her laughter slowed as she sat up into a sitting position, crossing her legs.

“Why do you talk to me?” she asked. Ben was taken aback at her bluntness, something he wished others showed more. No doubt this girl has no idea how to communicate with another human, but it was refreshing to Ben. His gaze fixed on the ground,

“You’re the only person who talks back.”

She nodded, wiping her hand on her cheek.

“You?” The question was out before he could stop himself. She considered for a moment before speaking.

“Same.” She said, “Everyone thinks I’m too little to understand.”

“You’re not though, are you?” Ben said more than asked. She shook her head, leaning in closer.

“I know something they don’t think I know,” She whispered. Ben cocked his head to the side.

“What might that be?” He asked, a prickle of adrenaline in his stomach.

“You’re Jedi.”

“Why do you think that?”

“I don’t think it, I know it. I feel it, right here.” Her skinny fingers pointed to her gut, her smile growing wider. “I feel you too. When you’re not around, I know when you’re asleep and when you come to visit.”

Ben paled, because he felt her too. All of those times and more, not that she knew enough about the force to notice that. When she dreamt, he knew, when she woke, he woke, when she was close, he could feel her as if she were a beacon.

She felt it, too.

“Rey,” She said, drawing away and falling back to the bed, fingers twiddling in the air. Ben could barely catch his breath.

“What?” He breathed. Her head popped up, just for a moment,

“My name. It’s Rey.” And popped back down, her fingers once again tracing the sunlight.


	5. The Force Pities No One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, it really means a lot. Please keep them coming. Have a great day, folks!

Ben quickly discovered that focusing on anything other than the strange girl in the infirmary was next to impossible.

He fell behind in his studies, his mind wandering after being tasked with even the simplest of assignments. He realized how truly monotonous life at the academy had become; the same cruel people saying the same cruel things. He often wondered how bad the dark side might be, seeing as the light side didn’t seem much better. He was dozing off in meditation one afternoon when his uncle summoned him to the infirmary.

When he arrived, surprisingly, the girl was not there. Luke acknowledged Ben’s presence with a nod, motioning for the healer to start speaking.

“From what I can guess, the girl is roughly four years old,” the healer explained. Luke nodded,

“And her health?”

“It could be better,” the woman pulled out a chart, as if the girl’s health concerns were too extensive to remember off the top of her head. Ben looked between the two adults.

Why had he been brought here?

“She’s fractured multiple bones in her arms and legs, none of them have healed properly. She has a broken rib- an old injury that hasn’t been able to heal yet. Her skin is infected on the wrist and ankles, likely from cuffs that were rusted and worn for extended periods of time. However, with treatment, she will be fine within a few weeks.” 

Luke nodded, as if the plight of this young girl meant nothing. Fractured ribs? Slave cuffs? Ben stirred silently in anger. It was moments before he realized his uncle was speaking to him.

“Yes?”

“Has she revealed anything to you? I heard you’ve been to see her.”

Suddenly, fierce protectiveness washed over him. He felt no inclination to say anything to his uncle. He shook his head,

“No, Uncle” he turned to leave, “nothing.”

****

Ben had gone to bed not long after that, purposefully skipping his evening training lesson. He undressed, climbing into his stiff bed and laying his head down on the even more stiff pillow. He traced the cracks along the ceiling with his eyes, focusing on thinking about anything other than Rey.

Rey.

Ever since finding the girl, Ben couldn’t think about anything else. The way she had called to him, and how he’d  _ heard _ her. He’d never felt anything like it before, nor had he heard of two strangers who could speak through the force. And his Uncle- the way Luke had examined this mysterious connection as if it were the work of something even more inexplicable than the force. 

Ben wished at this moment, more than anything, that the force was merely a man. A man he could grasp the throat of and squeeze just a little, just enough to ask him  _ Why. _ Enough to ask him if this was meant to be a gift or a curse.

Why her? Why had the entity, with power spanning across the entire universe, chosen to bridge their minds? Had the force merely taken pity on them both? 

_ Not, pity, my child _

Ben had sworn the voice in his head was not his own, but his thoughts were too preoccupied to differentiate. He closed his eyes, imagining a pale skinny face, and fell into a fitful sleep.

_ The force pities no one. _

_ *** _

When Ben entered Rey’s room two days later, the girl was on her bed. Standing. He halted his footsteps.

“Hello,” he said, clutching the bag of treats in his hand. Rey was finally off her controlled diet easing her out of starvation, and she was about to experience the great world of sweet treats. 

“Notice anything?” The girl beamed, bouncing from one foot to the other. Ben knew she wanted him to point out the fact that she could finally stand, but felt like teasing her for a few more seconds.

“Let me guess...is it your hair?” 

“No!” Rey scowled, though her thin fingers ran through her loose hair. She pointed to her feet. Ben made a face of revelation.

“New shoes?” 

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest,

“Don’t make me send my sand at you, Ben,” she said. Ben plopped down in his usual stool,

“For the last time, it’s dust.”

“Same difference.” She looked as if she wanted to sit down too, but not until Ben pointed out her new ability. Finally, Ben decided to give in.

“I know you’re excited, kid, but you’re supposed to stand on the floor, not your bed,” Ben said. The girl shrugged, 

“Floors too cold. What’s that?” She pointed at the bag in his hands, raising her eyebrow. Ben smirked,

“A present. But you’ve gotta get down first, before the instructors see you and get you in trouble.” At that, Rey slid down to her usual position, shifting side to side with excitement. 

Ben pulled out the sweet pastry. Rey examined the breading, then the large circle of jelly on the center. She smiled,

“What is that?”

Ben handed it to her,

“Oh, you’re gonna love this.”

And she did-maybe a little too much. He watched as she ate the pastry with a ferocity unlike any other four year old. He watched her with a sad smile until she was finished.

“When will we start reading?” She asked, flakes of pastry falling from her mouth. 

“Whenever you’re ready. I figured you wanted to wait until you’re better.”

“Better?” Rey scoffed, “I’m amazing! This is the best I’ve felt in…” her little face scrunched up in thought, “ever.”

Ben wanted to stay here forever, asking this girl every single detail of her life. He wanted to ask who in her life had harmed her, had sold her, had wronged her, just so he could personally hunt them down. This feeling of fierce protectiveness was so unnatural, so alien to him that his body naturally recoiled from the thought. Like a scared animal, Ben was starting to shy away from the possibility of caring for her so much. 

Nothing seemed to matter except for her.

And he wanted to see just how connected they could be.

“Rey, do you want to try something?”

Rey, as always, was receptive to the idea of doing anything that didn’t involve doing nothing. She nodded.

“You know our...connection?”

“Yeah, it’s how you found me. And how I know when you’re close.” 

Ben nodded,

“Exactly. Well, we’re going to try to use that connection to see into each other’s minds.” Ben didn’t know what reaction to expect from the girl, but it wasn’t fear. Her eyes rounded, her eyebrows furrowing.

“You mean...you’d see what I’ve seen?”

“Yes, but you would see in my mind, too. I have to know that you’re feeling what I’m feeling.” His words became more desperate, and Rey shook her head.

“I don’t want you seeing what I have. And-and I don’t want to see it again.”

“No, Rey, please just let me-”

“I think I want to go to sleep, Ben.” Rey turned her back to him, laying down on top of her covers. Her breathing became steady, and Ben had no desire to leave. He shook his head, grabbing the blanket from the bed next to hers, laying it on top of her.

“You’re supposed to sleep under the covers, Rey,” Ben whispered. She grabbed the edge of the blanket in her fist, snuggling into the heavy cotton. She said nothing, but he saw the girl smile before he turned to leave.

***

“What’s that?” 

It seemed to Ben that Rey asked him that question every day. Not that he minded; on the contrary. He felt an odd sense of joy at his new friend. He had chosen to take her under his wing, as if he had an apprentice of his own. He took pride in showing this girl every aspect of his life as she took it in with intense curiosity. Ben dropped his spare notebook next to where she sat on the floor as he lowered himself in front of her.

“That’s your name.” He told her. Her eyes grew wide, examining each letter. It was clear to him that Rey had never seen her name written down before, much less explained how to read it. Ben traced the first letter with his pointer finger.

“That’s the letter ‘R’, it makes the first sound of your name. Like rise or road, Rey.” He enunciated the initial sound, again and again as he traced the letter. He then repeated the process with each letter until he finished Y.

“You got it?”

Rey looked up at him and nodded.

“Good.” He said. Reaching behind him, he drew out a pencil. “Now write it.”

And she did.

“How do I write your name?” she asked

Ben wrote down his name, sliding the paper to Rey. She copied the letters until there was nothing left on the page. Her eyebrows furrowed.

“What are the extra letters?” She asked.

“My family name.”

“Oh,” she felt Ben’s discomfort, but curiosity won over. “What is it?”

“Solo,” he replied. The word put a cold feeling in his heart for reasons he didn’t quite understand. Rey repeated the name, and he had to admit that it sounded better coming from her.

He almost didn’t mind as she repeated it over and over again until she could finally spell his name.


	6. Together to the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might start switching up how this story goes. I know we're digging young reylo right now, but I think it'd be interesting to experience some of this at the same time as old reylo will. So, just be prepared, in a chapter or two the timeline may start to jump. I'll always put it in the notes at the beginning, and if anyone is super against this, just let me know. Enjoy!

Ben wasn’t sure when it had started. 

The voices, the echoes inside his head that he couldn’t quite place the origin of. The doubts, the surges of emotion that were so powerful they took over every consuming thought-

_ I’ve always been here, my boy. _

Ben paled. His fingers made a fist in his blanket, the sweat on the back of his neck turning cold and dry. He should’ve been scared, but he wasn’t. All he felt was a sense of calm and…

_ Belonging,  _ The voice finished his own thought _ . You haven’t known belonging for so long you’ve forgotten what it feels like, haven’t you? _

Rey’s face flashed in his mind before disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. Strangely, Ben felt ashamed at the revelation, as he was revealing his deepest secret. Ben hated the vulnerability, he hated the feeling of caring for something this much. He growled, punching the wall beside his bed. His fingers came away bloody, but the pain never came. He heard the voice chuckle.

_ You’re powerful, child. Much too powerful to be hidden away on this island. _

“I’m training,” Ben murmured in an attempt to defend himself. But he knew deep down that it wasn’t the case. He wasn’t like the other pupils here, and he never would be.

_ You’re in hiding. _

Ben exhaled, rubbing the cracked skin on his knuckles. He said nothing.

_ Your master fears your power, but I don’t. I will embrace it. With my training, you will do great things. I have seen it. _

Ben hesitated before responding. The voice was so powerful in his mind, it consumed his every thought. He imagined himself with this power one day; this strength and knowledge. How would he ever achieve this with Luke as his master? He was tired of being pushed to the sidelines by his uncle, and he resented his parents for allowing him to be taken away. He stood up, speaking to the voice inside his head.

“How?” 

***

“So why are you here?” Rey was pacing back and forth along the tiles of the infirmary, her feet wrapped in white gauze. “The academy, I mean.”

“Master Luke is my Uncle,” Ben replied, picking at his meal. Rey stopped, turning towards him.

“Master?” She said quietly, a troubled look in her eyes. Ben shook his head,

“No, not like that. Masters here are like teachers. They teach us what we need to know about being a jedi. They’re...kind.” 

Rey narrowed her eyes, a look of suspicion remaining on her face. She met his gaze with reluctance. Ben shook his head,

“What?”

“Nothing,” Rey swallowed, crossing to her bed and sitting down opposite of Ben. “You just don't meet too many masters who are kind. Not in my life.”

***

Ben was crossing the training ground when the voice reached out to him once again. This time, it was Ben who spoke first.

“Are you the face I see at night?”

It was the same face, each time he closed his eyes. Pale skin, covering a cracked skull. A scar ran across his head, splitting it in two. It was horrifying.

_ You will see. In due time. _

Ben shifted uncomfortably, checking his surroundings.

_ You are alone, child.  _ The voice sounded almost reassuring _ . As always. _

The comment stung, but it was not untrue. Ben suppressed his anger and sadness as best he could before speaking.

“What must I do?” To gain the power this voice spoke of, to prove to his uncle that he was capable, to prove to his peers that he was the best of them, to prove to his parents that they should never have left him, to prove to the world that it should have never wronged him-

_ You must leave the Academy, leave Skywalker, and leave nothing behind in your wake. _

“Nothing?” Ben whispered. 

_ Everyone must either join me- join you- or die. You cannot risk more Jedi who could grow as powerful as you. _

Ben hesitated to respond, conflict arising in his mind. Could he do it? Could he kill those who refuse to join him?

_ You are not ready yet, but you will be soon. _ Ben exhaled a deep breath. He wanted to argue, to say that he has always been ready to wield this power. But the conflict in him was evidence of the contrary. Not yet, but soon.

_ And when you are, I’ll be waiting. _

***

Two days later, Ben walked into the infirmary to find his uncle and two of his instructors. He halted, Rey’s eyes finding his with confusion.

“You think she’s ready?” His training instructor, Phy, inquired. With a nod of his head, Luke turned to Ben.

“I was just telling Rey here that we would love to have her stay here. Indefinitely.”

The fact brought both joy and dread to him. The knowledge that his new friend- his only friend was to stay here and train made him happier than anything. In the back of his mind, however, he felt a tingle of fear, remembering Snoke's words to him just days before.

_ Everyone must either join me or die. _

Would she stand with him?

For now, Ben managed a weak smile, swallowing his fears.

“That’s wonderful, Master.” 

Rey herself looked more conflicted than happy, but she managed a smile as well. The adults looked at her expectantly, and she nodded.

Luke clapped his hands together.

“We’ll begin training in a week, once she’s recovered more.”

They turned their backs to Rey and Ben, most likely discussing how to continue with her healing. Rey hadn’t moved, her hands were fists at the sides of her dress. 

“Are you okay?” Ben asked. Rey nodded,

“It’s nothing.” 

Ben stared at her, raising an eyebrow. Rey bit her lip.

“It’s just...someone else is talking to me.” 

Ben almost coughed on his air, her words slamming into him like bricks. Ben pulled her to the corner.

“The man? The pale face?”

Rey nodded, her eyes welling with tears.

“I can’t stop seeing his face. I’m scared he’s gonna come for me when I start to train.” Her gaze shot back and forth from Luke to Ben.

“What did he say?”

Rey swallowed, inhaling a deep breath.

“That I would leave,” she met his glare, “and leave nothing behind but destruction."

***

That night, Ben dropped his light saber for the first time in three years. His mind was running rampant with thoughts- so many thoughts he could barely keep up. He was shaking, and it didn’t help that Aran was criticizing his every move. A cackle sounded throughout the gym.

“The weapon is supposed to stay in your hand, Solo!” 

Ben tried to fight the anger brewing at the sound of the name. He shook his head.

“Got nothing better to do than watch me train, Aran?” Ben picked up the saber, looking towards where Aran sat across the room from his girlfriend. Ben grinned, “I know you and Greda had a falling out, but I’m afraid you’re not my type.”

Aran’s face fell, and Ben could swear he heard giggling from the opposite side of the gym.

“What _is_ your type, Solo?” Aran stood, twirling his yellow light saber. Ben took a step back. “Four year old desert rats?”

Ben snapped, launching himself at Aran. The boy dodged his advance easily, countering with a punch in Ben’s gut. He doubled over, opening his eyes just in time to watch Aran's knee come in contact with his nose. He fell back, his vision clouded in red.

He heard shouts, and before he knew it, he was being pulled to his feet. 

***

_ You let him get the best of you _

“I know.” Ben leaned his forehead against his wall. He paused, waiting for the voice to say something else, but it didn’t.

“Why her?”

_ I see the potential in you two, together. It’s far greater than anything I’ve ever seen _ .

“Why is that?” Ben asked eagerly. He was not used to receiving such answers upon request. Luke was always so cryptic about knowledge, and rarely did he share everything he knew.

_ You are bonded through the force. _

“Bonded?”

_ An occurrence that is exceptionally rare. Something I have not seen in a very long time. _

“What does it mean?”

_ One day, you two will have the potential to rule galaxies with the power you will possess. But only if you both, together, come to the dark side. _

A knock on the door silenced the musings of the voice. He was in shock; unaccustomed to the fact that someone would come knocking on his door. Regardless, he stood, making his way across the room. 

The door was barely open when he felt a small hand grab his own.

“Come see, Ben, come see!” It was Rey, dressed in sand colored robes that were far too big for her. Her feet were bare, save for the white bindings that covered the burns. He barely registered the shock of seeing her out of the infirmary before he was being dragged through the hallway. 

“Where are we going?”

She didn’t answer. She dragged him to the end of the hallway and stopped at a closed door. Ben looked down at the girl who was practically shaking with excitement. She nodded, and Ben opened up the door.

It was dull, really. There was a small bed, dresser, and a side table with a low window on the other side of the room. It looked just as Ben’s had when he arrived. He looked down at Rey.

“I have my _ own _ room!” She beamed, running and jumping onto her bed. The pure excitement on her face was enough to make Ben feel happy, too. This girl was used to having absolutely nothing, that much was true. The only possession she had was the book he’d given her. “I made them get it as close to your room as possible. But they said I can’t be in the same hall, that’s where the older kids are.” 

Ben found it hard to ignore the way his heart soared at the thought of someone fighting to be closer to him. Or fighting for him at all. He cleared his throat, bowing his head.

“You’re missing one thing,” He said, ducking into the hallway. He entered his room, heading for the stack of papers they use to practice her writing. Walking back to Rey’s room, he put a sheet of paper against her wall, using the force to nail it above her bed. He stepped back, showing her his handiwork. 

It was the first paper she had written her name on without any help. Rey found it easier to write larger, and Ben had made fun of the way the three letters took up almost an entire page. He looked to Rey and saw her smile.

“Perfect,” She said.


	7. To Overcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter that I wrote in a bit of a rush! So I apologize for any mistakes I didn't exactly read this over. Sorry for taking so long to update, its been a busy past few weeks. Anyway, this chapter takes place a few weeks after the last one. How many can be up to you guys. I'll try to keep updating regularly, but you know, school exists. Thanks so much for reading!

The day was gloomy, and Ben did everything he could to stay inside to avoid the pouring rain. The past few weeks, Ben had been slowly adjusting to the idea of leaving; of gaining enough followers to destroy the temple and finally learn how to harness his power. They were dark thoughts, he knew it, but he couldn’t stop them. The pale face was present in his mind every single night, reminding him of his potential. 

_ How many have you managed to recruit?  _ The voice asked that night. Ben sighed,

“Nine.”   
Ben held his breath as the voice seemed to consider. 

_ And the girl? _

Ben’s head shot up, though he wasn’t quite sure why, given the voice was coming from both nowhere and everywhere. He shook his head,

“She’s too young to understand. I will take her with me when we leave-- she trusts me.” 

_ The day is approaching. Signal me when Skywalker and his temple are destroyed, and I will show you and your knights where to find me. _

“Knights?” Ben repeated. The word itself made him feel powerful, as if he himself commanded the small army he’d sought out. 

_ You will get used to this power, young Solo- _

“No- not solo. Never call me that name.” The words were harsher than he intended, yet the rage stopped him from feeling remorse. “I don’t want the legacy of my family to follow me. I’m choosing my own path--my own name.”

_ Then choose wisely. _

_ *** _

The next few weeks were the fastest of Rey’s whole life. Not only that, but they were the first in her recent memory where she was free-physically, that is. No matter the lack of chains on her wrists and masters to yell, she was still governed by that voice in her head. The man, if she could even call it such, would visit her in the night, accompanying both dreams and nightmares. The nightmares were of fire; of the explosions that she always seemed to cause. The dreams were of glory; of a life she lived under the rule of no one but herself. But no matter the situation, Ben was always there. She was hopeful enough to imagine that the dreams were premonitions, and the nightmares just figments of imagination. Somehow, though, Rey knew these dreams were not without consequence.

She talked to Ben every day and ate with him at every meal. He continued to teach her to read, and eventually was allowed to join her beginner training sessions. He became her instructor when Luke realized it was pointless to try and have anyone but Ben tell her what to do.

“Again, slowly.” Ben extended his arm, his forearm level with Rey’s head. She rolled her eyes,

“Why do we always have to go slowly? I understand better when it’s fast!” Rey made a face close to a pout, and Ben raised his eyebrow.

“Because you need to understand every part of something before you truly know it. Could you be reading those scrolls you love so much had we not learned _ every _ letter in the language?”

Rey didn’t want to admit he was right, so she shrugged. Ben knew well enough that that was the closest she’d get to admitting he’s right. They went through the move, a basic self defense act, over and over again until Rey could do it in her sleep. For someone so small and skinny, Ben couldn’t help but notice that she had a considerable amount of strength. Most days went like this, meals, training, meditation, and sleep. Much like Ben, Rey was awful at meditation, to the point where they’d given up more times than not. They both realized they’d much rather explore the surrounding jungles, climbing the twisted trees and taunting the furry creatures that lived in them.

So when Ben told Rey that it was time for their daily meditation, they both headed straight for the treeline without another word. Rey picked up her speed, hopping over a stray root in the ground.

“Careful, Rey, these roots are bigger than you are,” Ben teased. She didn’t look at him as she replied,

“Everything’s bigger than I am.”

He chuckled, following close behind. 

“How are you liking training?” Ben asked. It had been almost 10 weeks since they started, and the girl was practically a new person. She shrugged her shoulders.

“I like it a lot, just not the part where we sit and do nothing.”

“Are you talking about reading or meditation?” Ben ducked below a low hanging branch. Rey didn’t respond for a long moment.  
“And I don’t like that boy. The one with the name,” Rey made a face of disgust. Ben knew exactly who she was talking about, the boy Ben hated most as well. For some reason, Aran had made a horrible first impression on Rey. She avoided him at all costs. Ben shook his head clear of the concerning thought, electing to ask Rey the real question he wanted answered.

“And the man? With the pale face? Has he…”

Rey stopped, turning to face Ben.

“Every night I see him. He doesn’t say much anymore, just that he’s...excited to see me,” She whispered.

Ben paled, his adrenaline spiking,

“That’s all?” 

Rey nodded, her eyes fixed in a far off stare.

“There’s always fire,” She said, “Fire that I start. Fire that hurts people. I swear I don’t like to hurt people but sometimes I feel like-like the people I’m hurting deserve it.”

Ben stepped towards her, sitting down in front of her. This action always puts them at eye level, and Ben can finally truly look at her. A tear fell from her eye.

“And seeing them get what they deserve makes me feel...makes me feel something that I shouldn’t.”

Ben nodded, speechless. She’s feeling the temptation of the dark side, the same temptation that Ben gave into not long ago. If only he could tell her of what he planned to do-of what they could be together. Together on the dark side-

“Ben! Rey!”

Luke Skywalker couldn’t have worse timing. His booming voice echoed through the thick trees. He felt Rey jump at his call.

“We should go,” Rey mumbled, her tears still falling. Refusing to see her sadness grow any further, Ben’s mouth cracked into a smile. Rey shook her head in confusion,

“What?”  
Ben bared his teeth, lunging forward to grasp her around the waist. He heard her yelp and laugh as he threw her up and onto his shoulders, where she grasped his forearms tightly, giggling uncontrollably. When her laughs died down, he headed back to the temple with Rey still perched on his shoulders.

“You don’t think about that stuff, okay? Don’t let it get it you.”

He heard her sniff,

“I won’t.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah,” Rey said, tightening her grip on his arms and resting her head on the top of his own, “Promise.”

***

Nine total. That was the amount of pupils he had convinced to leave, to serve a new master with more power than they could imagine. He scanned the grounds, finding the most shocking of the bunch to join him-Aran. Shocking to everyone but him. Ben had always seen the misplaced pride in the boy; too obsessed with perfection and gratification. Ben had known that the second he promised Aran an opportunity for greatness, he wouldn’t hesitate to take it. No matter what.

He hadn’t told his “knights” of what they had to do in order to join Snoke, Ben figured it was better that way. He focused now on finding Rey. He didn’t dare venture into his thoughts about her, about the potential that she wouldn’t go with him and even worse: the potential that she would. His decision was absolute in every aspect but one, and Ben knew that Snoke will use that to his advantage. She didn’t belong in the place Ben knew he was headed, but she did belong with him...right?

Ben stopped his pursuit, standing alone in the empty training field. In his stomach sat a steady lump of dread, an almost tangible guilt he felt every time he imagined leaving her. Yet that same guilt appeared whenever he imagined taking her with him as well. 

He was completely and utterly lost.

***


	8. The Protectors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more moments of happy (ish) Reylo before we get to the sad/angsty stuff. I know its a long setup, but the fall is coming soon *cough cough, next chapter, cough cough*. If you're still with me, I appreciate you so much. Thanks pals!

“You don’t like your family name,” Rey said one night. Like most times, the comment came out of the blue. She was laying down on his floor, her face resting on the book Ben was supposed to be reading for class. She insisted she could read it, too. She had been wrong.

He responded without looking up at her

“No.” 

“Why not?”

He doesn’t answer. Rey and him have always had this silent agreement of sorts. If the other doesn’t want to respond, they simply don’t. No harsh feelings, no forced answers; no response meant no response. He heard her sigh.

“Let’s make one,” She said. Ben’s eyes shot up to where she sat on the floor.

“What?” He whispered. He’d understood her, but he just needed a few moments to...process.

“A family name,” She said nonchalantly. “I don't have mine, you don't want yours, so lets make a new one.” She was standing now and, with Ben sitting on his bed, they were the same height.

“Together?” he asked. Still not completely understanding what she meant. She nodded.

“Why not? You’re my family, right?”

“What makes you think that?” He hadn’t meant the question to be harmful; just the opposite. But at that moment, he saw uncertainty flare across her eyes. He immediately regretted the question.

“Luke said family is when your first instinct is to love them. Like not loving them is a choice you have to make.”

He thought of all the choices he’s made and how he could never imagine himself living without her by his side.

“And that...that applies to me?”

“He also said it’s who you always go back to. Well, you’re all I got to go back to, you know?”

Ben was speechless. He searched her face, her beautiful face that held nothing but admiration for him. Ben could do nothing but think that he never deserved this girl. He had done nothing in his life to earn her love, yet here she was—the only person in his life he cared for. He hadn’t felt this feeling in so long, he hadn’t even recognized it as love. But Rey, in her infinite wisdom, knew this feeling right away. Ben found himself smiling at her, because he finally realized he felt the same way.

“I know.”

Rey smiled. She shuffled closer to him.

“So, what's our new name?”

Ben shrugged,

“I think you should choose,” he said. Rey scrunched up her face in thought,

“Ben and Rey.Bey?”

Ben scowled, shaking his head. Rey nodded,

“Rey and Ben...Ren?”

“Ben Ren?” Ben scoffed, “we’ll think of one later, it’s getting pretty late.” 

Rey yawned, pulling the blanket off of his bed, curling into a ball on his floor. 

“Can I sleep here tonight?”

Ben raised his eyebrow. It had been something she’d done occasionally, whenever she felt that her own cement room was too empty. She was accustomed to warmth, and the rooms at the academy weren’t the most welcoming. Ben knew he should say no, to allow her to grow used to the cold. But looking at her, comfortable and warm in his room, he could do nothing but nod.

***

It came randomly. He would be doing anything, fighting, eating, cleaning, when the darkness would come. He felt it, like a wave that crashed over him. It was all consuming, and he wished more than anything that he could control it. He felt it, as if he could control all of this darkness inside him, he could reach the power the man always spoke of. It was so close, just barely within the reach of his fingertips.  
  
And it would disappear, as quickly as it came.  
  
“Remember when you said you wanted to share our minds?” Rey said one evening, munching on her fruit on the floor of his room.

Ben looked up from his food, nodding. Rey cleared her throat.

“I think we should try it.”

Ben shifted in his seat, sitting closer to the table where they ate. 

“Are you sure?” 

Rey made a face, her face scrunching up deep in thought. She always made the same face whenever she was forced to concentrate, her eyes focused in the distance and her mouth forming a tight line. Sometimes her tongue just barely poked out, and the thought almost made Ben laugh. 

“No, but I’m as sure as I’ll ever be I guess.”

Rey stood from her chair at the same time as Ben, as if they both knew exactly how to proceed. They crossed around the table until they stood an arm’s length apart, and sat down on the floor. Rey smirked, scooting herself to the side until she sat underneath the table. Ben sighed, but followed her nonetheless. He was so tall that he was forced to duck his head.

Ben reached out, his fingers clenching before releasing, reaching out to her tentatively. She nodded, and he laid his palm on her temple, his hands curling through her loose hair and around the back of her head. Rey hesitated, then did the same.

Immediately, there was noise. 

Noise and color and suddenly the lack of both. The same face she had seen before. Ben yanked his hand from her head, inhaling a sharp breath.

“I didn’t want you to see that.”

“Why?” Rey whispered. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her intently.

“I don’t want to scare you.”

After a few moments, Ben returned his hand to her head. Rey leaned into his grip,

“I’m safe here, Ben. You have to let me in. I have to see your ugliness if you want to see mine.” Ben’s eyes softened, a smirk stretching across his face.

“When did you become so wise?” He asked. Rey shrugged,

“Last week.” 

They laughed. Ben was the first to regain composure. They breathed in unison, closing their eyes.

Ben felt as if a string was tugging on his heart, tying him down to the girl in front of him. He felt...whole, as if his force was waiting for this moment since feeling the girl he was bonded to. The background noise didn’t stop; he saw her masters, felt their beatings, her frustration and fear, but it was all static and fuzzy. In return, he saw what she saw: sitting in the cockpit of his father’s ship, his mother handing him over to Luke, and the neglect he’d been feeling all of these years. Nothing was hidden from her, and vice versa. Ben inhaled sharply,

“What do you feel?”

The line that strung them together all these weeks held firm. It was an indescribable feeling of connection.

“Everything,” Rey whispered. The memories sped past them and blended together, until Ben was unsure what was his and what was hers. The fluidity was interrupted by one common memory, and Ben recoiled every time his pale, split face was revealed in their twin minds. The images became darker, and Ben realized that somehow, the memories had turned into desires. The academy burning, his knights slaughtering those who chose to stay loyal to his uncle-

“ENOUGH.” Ben roared, ripping his hand from Rey’s head. She gasped, recoiling from his outburst. They sat there, maintaining painful eye contact.

“What are you hiding from me?” Rey whispered.

Ben shook his head, still catching his breath.

“I told you, there are things you shouldn’t see. And I want to protect you from those things.”

“Well, stop.” Rey drew closer to him, until her face filled his vision. He saw the tears glimmering in her eyes. “You’re tearing yourself apart.”

“I don’t care. Not if it’s for you. Not if I can protect you.”

Rey shook her head, turning to leave. She paused at the door, meeting his gaze.

“Even the protectors need protecting, Ben” 

***

“Good, now where am I?”

Rey scrunched up her face in thought. She was getting better at this-- at finding Ben no matter where he was. He was always better at opening the connection, but she was the best at solving his riddles. She closed her eyes, focusing on the sounds coming from his side of the bond. She saw his tall frame and the lightsaber hilt that dangled from his hand, but that was all. His surroundings were the same as hers, but she knew that this room was the last place he was standing. She opened her eyes.

“I hear running water and I smell...grass. I think. Is it the training field?”

Before Ben could shake his head no, Rey stepped forward,

“No, wait! The water sounds too faint. You’re on the roof of the garden shed!”

Ben cocked his head to the side,

“How did you know?”

Rey raised her eyebrow,  
“It’s the easiest structure to climb in the whole academy, I’ve sat there for hours hiding from you.”

Ben laughed. She had gotten better, a lot better at dealing with their force bond. After discovering they could see each other from anywhere, they practiced initiating it and examining the details of their surroundings. 

“Now,” Ben said, “Shut me out.”

Rey’s smile fell. 

“Why would I do that?”

“Just do it, Rey.” His voice grew stern, and Rey shook her head in confusion,

“I don’t want to shut you out. Ever.”

“There might come a day where you will, and I want you to prepare for that.” Ben tried his best to sound unaffected by this, but in reality, teaching her to resist him was the last thing he wanted to do. But his knights were attacking soon, and he felt himself being drawn into a dark hole. If he could help it, he didn’t want her to get dragged down with him.

“Ben-”

“Do it, Rey! There are some things you’ll have to do alone and this is one of them. Shut me out.”

Rey fumed, her hands fisting at her sides.

“Don’t you understand? I don’t want to!”

“Stop being so weak!” Ben shouted, raising his voice at her for the first time. “I won’t be there forever to hold your hand. I don’t want to.”

Her face became as still as a statue. He felt his anger rising- anger at Luke, at Snoke, at everyone. It was too much to handle.

“This is a cruel world, Rey, and you need to understand that—“

“I know  _ exactly _ how cruel this world can be.” Rey's eyes were daggers as she approached him. He had to crane his neck down just to look at her. He forgot, sometimes, how young she was. Yet it was impossible to forget about all the horrors she had already experienced. 

“You don't understand—“

“I understand more than you.”

“Shut me out.” Ben engaged his lightsaber. Rey took a step back.

“Ben.”

“Do it-”

He barely finished speaking before she disappeared from his sight.

The anger pulsed, his saber humming with life beside him. It took moments for him to register that he was truly alone. He wasn’t prepared for how empty he’d feel without her.


	9. This World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the deal: there are a LOT of interpretations of the fall of Luke's academy on AO3. I, for one, am a lot more focused on the Ben/Rey of this story. Therefor, my story will only include what happens between Rey and Ben during this, and nothing else. I'm trying to speed up, to get to older (by older I mean 19 yr old Rey and 29 yr old Ben) Reylo in the next two chapters. Trust me, this isn't the climax of the story yet, so don't be disappointed that this "battle" is fairly short. All I ask is that you stay with me--and enjoy, of course!

_ The time has come _

Ben polished the hilt of his lightsaber. It had been a week since he’d taught her how to shut him out, and it had been the worst week of his life. He had spoken to Rey, even gave her another lesson. She had slept in his room, too, but refused to say much. It had all felt...unnatural, ever since he forced her to shut him out. 

_ You and your followers will attack at nightfall. Prepare them. _

Ben felt the weight of it all on his shoulder, the anticipation and dread a boiling cauldron in his stomach. He closed his eyes, inhaling a deep breath. He found it almost impossible to believe that the time had finally come. He opened his eyes to the dark and cold room before him, the familiar emptiness almost forgotten. Almost.

“Yes, Master.”

***

The rain was falling violently around her, the mud staining Rey’s body. She was running; to where, she had no idea. She couldn’t think, only run. 

There had been an attack, that’s all she knew. She heard screams and lightsabers engaging, running from the chaos in the courtyard. She fought hard to engage the bond with Ben, but came up empty each time. 

It was so dark. She knew these grounds like the back of her hand, yet she was tripping over foreign objects on the ground. She was quick enough to steady herself for the most part, but a heap in the mud sent her flying through the air. Her arms hit the ground first, cushioning most of her fall. She looked behind her, squinting to see what had tripped her.

It was a body.

A very dead body.

Rey couldn’t scream. The wails, the thunder, and the falling stones did the screaming for her. It was all too much; every sense overwhelmed with dread. 

She barely heard footsteps approach her. She was out of breath, still heaving on the ground when she turned to face the empty air in front of her. Except, to her dread, it wasn’t empty. 

Her body was frozen as she watched the figure raise his lightsaber to strike. He was arching back, aiming his strike in her direction. She finally felt her body react, her hands and feet scrambling for something, anything, to defend herself.

She heard the man scream before he fell to the ground before her--the shock paralyzing her once again. She didn’t follow his body as it crashed against the mud, she was too busy trembling at the sight that replaced him.

A masked man stood cloaked in darkness. The silver linings of his mask reflected the flames around them, his unstable red lightsaber humming in his fist. The lightsaber that, just moments ago, struck the previous man down. He killed him. _ Monster _ , she thought,  _ These men are monsters _ .

Rey scrambled to stand, the rain and mud hindering her ability to see clearly. She was heaving hard, her breaths releasing in small sobs. She wanted to run, wanted to do anything but stand there, vulnerable and shaking in front of him. Something, however, kept her rooted to the spot. Something telling her that whatever she would search for in the ruins of the academy was worth nothing, not with what lay before her. The masked man took clumsy steps toward Rey, and it took only seconds for her to realize the truth. She recognized those clumsy steps, the way his fist tightened against the grip of his saber, and the way his shoulders dipped when he breathed.

The monster was Ben.

***

Her body was limp in his arms.

_ She’s just unconscious _ , he whispered to himself. She’ll be fine. He said this, over and over again. He didn’t see what caused her to fall, just that one moment she was standing before him, and the next she was lying face down in the mud. 

The ramp of the final jet geared up, lifting off the ground as soon as Ben’s boot touched the dark metal. Inside, the remaining students stood waiting for direction. Waiting for...him.

“What is she doing here?” The mask belonging to Aran asked. Ben shot him a glare, silencing him immediately. He didn’t have time for his expected protestations. He laid Rey down on sacks of grain, her body dipping into the makeshift pillows.

“Ben-“

“Stop talking, Aran,” Ben said. Aran complied, surprisingly, as Ben stalked towards the pilots seat. Greta wasn’t a star pilot, but she’d be enough to get them where they needed to be. 

“Where to?”

Ben closed his eyes, letting his new master type in the coordinates for him. Ben had never been one for blind allegiance, but with his old master dead, he had no choice. 

He already felt his power growing. He’d commanded his own army today, and they won. They’d followed him blindly into battle, a rebellion against all the good of the light. The thought itself put a sneer on Ben’s face, anxious to report to his new master. His glory was short lived, though, his internal celebrations halted by the other presence on the jet. 

Ben looked back at Rey, her body still resting on the stray sacks of grain. Though she was unconscious, he felt the pain radiate through her. He winced, that same pain now flowing through him. She wasn’t hurt, to Ben’s relief, knowing full well that he would know it--feel it--if the girl was in any pain. He had assessed her for injuries at length, but there were no signs of anything more than a few bruises. No, this was a different kind of pain. Ben approached Rey, kneeling beside her. Her restful face was disturbed, her eyebrows furrowed in a scowl. He reached into her mind, following her thoughts like a beacon. 

She was dreaming of him. Dreaming of the time they’d first met at the marketplace, and the first time he’d given her sweet treats. Her dreamy gaze was following Ben’s hand as he traced the alphabet, holding her tiny hand in his as he taught her to write. 

Memories upon memories flooded into him, and at once it was all too much.

Indeed, this was a different kind of pain.

This was betrayal.

***

It was minutes of staring at her sleeping body before he gathered the courage to wake her. It was a simple push, and Rey’s eyes fluttered open. She was disoriented, sitting up slowly.

“Ben?” she whispered. Her voice was scratchy, as if the screaming had taken its toll on her body. Ben reached out, grabbing her hand.

“I don’t have much time.” Ben laced their fingers together. Rey shook her head,

“Much time for what?”

Ben inhaled deeply, his mind so full of words he wished he could say. He had an infinite amount of love to confess, but only minutes worth of time. His mouth formed a sad smile.

“You changed me, little one.” Ben ducked his head down closer to hers. Rey wore a face of confusion,

“What’s happening, Ben.” Her voice was stern, not to be trifled with. The girl was already a force of nature, he’d only wished he could’ve had more time with her. In a perfect world, one void of the darkness and the light, he would steal her away and raise her on the most beautiful planet in the universe. They would do whatever they wanted all day, and the people would be nothing but kind. They would have everything, which is exactly what she deserved. 

But this world is not perfect, and it is rarely kind.

“I have to go to a place. A dark place where you can’t follow,” Ben said. He searched her eyes, waiting for them to show the hatred he deserved. It never came.

“Let me,” She said, her face still with determination.

“Rey-”

“Let me follow. You’re all I have, Ben. I don’t care where we go, as long as we go together.” Her tears began to fall. Ben dreaded what he knew he had to do. It was pain worse than death. But he felt her--he felt her too much. Sith weren’t supposed to feel the things she made him feel. To fulfill his destiny, he needed to feel anything but her. She was his weakness, and he could not be weak.

“I could never forgive myself-”

“But _ I  _ forgive _ you _ , Ben!” She was practically begging now, so small, so scared to be left alone. He couldn’t take it.

“I forgive you, always,” She whispered, reaching out to touch his cheek. One last time, he let himself feel her warmth. He leaned into her hand, closing his eyes. He wondered how he ever survived his first fifteen years of life without her. She was everything to him. The thought of losing her made the descent into darkness so much easier, and he knew this was what he needed to do. 

“Then promise me,” He said, “That you’ll forgive me for this,” He breathed. He opened his eyes, placing his hand on her temple, forcing her to fall into a deep sleep.


	10. Nothing to Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I posted this without reading it over and rushed it a lot--probably will go back and revise this later. Until then, I just wanted to get this next chapter out there.

“What you seek to do, its unheard of.”

“But it’s possible?” Ben asked, perhaps too eager. The girl, Ada, was more knowledgeable in the force than any of the students under Ben’s command. Perhaps more knowledgeable than Luke himself. Perhaps.

“Yes, it’s possible,” Ada said, nodding, “But you don’t understand. Memories are the closest things we have to souls. And souls must be tied down to a living being. If you wish to rid those memories from your minds, you must bind them to a soul strong enough to receive them.”

He thought of all the beings on the planet, most of them too weak to last a day with the memories of just one soul, let alone two. As much as it pained him, the perfect being came into mind. 

“And this soul- will they see these memories?”

“No.” Greta said. She grimaced, “maybe...I don’t know.”

If he were to go through with this, he would bind the most precious parts of his soul to the strongest being in the galaxy. That being who just happened to be his new master. The conversation pained Ben, but he knew what had to be done. He nodded, 

“Okay, let’s do it.”

Ben inhaled, tears already stinging his eyes. He had little knowledge of the force, of the powers that came with his sensitivity. Guided by nothing but blind faith, he reached out, placing his hands on either side of her head. As if it were second nature, his body knew exactly what to do to make things right. He knew that Rey loved him too much to let him go, but Ben loved her too much to let her stay. He saw what was looming on the horizon for him. This power--this pain, it was his darkness, his destiny to chase. Ben couldn’t live with himself if he allowed Snoke to hurt her.

He knew that if memory remained of each other, they would fight to be reunited. Ben couldn’t let it happen. He pushed through her mind, the force trudging through her memory with reluctance. He needed her to forget him, but he wanted her to remain happy. He meticulously picked through her mind, removing any memory of Luke and his training temple. But the emotions...those will stay. Her happiness, belonging, her sense of family will all remain hers. But the details of anything related to them or the Jedi had to go. 

He was crying now, watching as a passive observer while the power of his force removed everything since they’d met, and placed them in the body of Snoke. It latched onto his new master like a string; not inside his mind, but merely grounded in him. How, Ben had no idea, just the hope that Snoke would never see nor feel the gravity of the tethered memories. At last, thy were gone. Ben retreated, feeling weak and defeated, knowing that if Rey opened her eyes, she’d be staring into the face of a stranger.

“Now what?” Aran said after the chaos of Ben’s mind barely subsided. He looked at Rey, her small frame curled in a ball on the metal floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her face pale in the darkness. Ben shook his head, the misery setting in.

“Where are we?” Ben asked, his eyes unmoving from Rey’s still form. He heard Greta sifting through the buttons on the control panel. They didn’t have much time before his new master would become suspicious-- he needed to get her away as soon as possible. The fear of Snoke interrupting Ben’s barely thought out plan caused panic to rise within. 

“Western Regions,” Greta responded. Ben shook his head; well aware of the reputation of the region. He began to detest himself more and more with each passing moment. He could hardly believe what he was about to do. 

Unable to choose from the desolate planets the Western Reaches had to offer, he blindly chose the closest one. They landed the ship roughly, and Ben scooped Rey into his arms before he could second guess his actions. 

He didn’t ask what planet they were on. The desert reached for miles in every direction, and the beaming light of the nearby star was already causing his skin to burn. He swore at himself under his breath.

“Stay here. I won't be long, keep the ship running,” Ben ordered before descending from the craft. Eyes already stinging from the sun, he placed his helmet over his head.

He perched Rey on his hip, her face tucked into his shoulder. She was sleeping peacefully for the first time in ages, and Ben felt the guilt pooling at his stomach.

“Just go. Go go go go,” He whispered to himself, as if everything in his power wasn’t telling him to do just the opposite. He heard it, her voice, over and over in his head,

_ Stay _

He found what he was looking for not much later. A small trading post, a desolate and seemingly perfect place to hide. He heard Rey stirring, starting to wake up from her sleep. Ben picked up the pace, not wanting to face her after what he’d done. 

He entered the post, his eyes tracking each person who walked through. He saw mercenaries, smugglers, slavers, truly the worst of the galaxy. One woman, her arm clung through the elbow of a man, seemed different than the rest. He had no time to question his gut. He pressed forward, stopping just in front of the woman. She stared at his mask with concern in her eyes, gripping tightly on the man next to her. 

“Please, I need your help,” Ben said, hoping the mask hid his childish voice. The woman shook her head,

“I-I don’t-” 

Ben lifted Rey, placing her in the woman’s arms,

“Take the child, please. I-” She stirred once again, her eyes beginning to flutter, “ I cannot raise her. Promise you will protect her.”

The woman was dumbfounded, her hands tangling in Rey’s hair, examining her dirty face.

“You’re her father?”

Ben fought his instinct to reach out and take her back with him.

“I’m her family. Say you will protect her.” The woman shook her head,

“I cannot promise you that. This is a cruel planet, she would be safer somewhere-anywhere else” 

At that, Rey’s eyes opened, nuzzling her head into the woman’s shoulder. The woman looked down, eyes wide.

“I must go,” Ben said. He made to turn and run away, but he couldn’t. He looked back at Rey, her eyes staring fixed in the distance. She barely glanced in his direction.

_ I mean nothing to her _

Ben shook his head, taking three steps until he reached the woman. He grabbed Rey, hugging her close to his chest. He cupped the back of her head, closing his eyes.

“Don’t be afraid, Rey. I’ll come back for you,``he whispered. Before he could do anything else he’d regret, he shoved Rey back into the woman’s arms, walking towards his ship. It took every ounce of his willpower not to look back at her.


	11. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi pals, sorry that its been a while. I'll try to update this again in the next few days!

_ Jakku _

“Care to explain what the kriff that was, Hel?” The man grumbled. She was so shaken by the girl that had just been dropped in her arms that she had almost forgotten the man beside her. Hel turned around, the dazed little girl growing heavy on her hip.

“I-I don’t know, I swear,” She said, looking at the girl. Her eyes were unfocused as the man, Trass, grabbed her chin roughly. The girl barely reacted as he moved her head side to side.

“She’d catch a fine price at the outpost, even more than you.” He released her face roughly, the little girl remaining unfazed. Hel had to admit, it was a bit concerning. To that, she had nothing to say. She wanted to fight her master, tell him that the girl had no business being sold. But if her years on Jakku had taught her anything, it was that this planet spared no one from its constant pain and suffering. 

“We could keep her,” Hel said before common sense could stop her. Trass was a nice enough master, far nicer than the average owner on Jakku. He rarely raised a hand to her, and often allowed her to do what she wanted. Not to say he was at all kind, if her scars and brands could prove anything. But she knew Trass would not touch the girl the way many men on this planet wished they could. The man considered for a moment before shaking his head,

“I barely have enough work for you to do, let alone another servant. I need the money, Hel, you know this.” The man took her arm roughly, dragging her to the outpost. 

“Who are you?” Hel heard a small voice ask. She turned to the girl, shaking her head. 

“Your family gave you to me,” Hel said, guilt creeping up her body. The man had given the girl to her for protection, and here she was, about to sell her. The girl frowned,

“Who are you to me?” The question was weird, and Hel didn’t know how to answer it. She shrugged her shoulders,

“I’m nobody, Sweetheart.” Hel whispered as they entered Niima Outpost. Trass finally

stopped at the brown faded tent, the tent that every being on Jakku loathed to enter. Hel dug her heels in the ground at Trass’s attempt to enter. She knew she was being a coward, but Hel didn’t care.

“Take her, I have no business here,” Hel said, placing the girl in Trass’s arms. 

“You are my business,” He grumbled, shifting the child in his hands awkwardly. Hel stepped away,

“I have to complete my chores in the market, I’ll see you at home with a nice dinner.” She spun away before her master could argue. He grumbled, entering the slave exchange tent. He recognized the few faces he saw, Kal and Mick, two male humans who often traded in more local species, and the largest scrapping boss in the Western Reaches, Unkar Plutt. Behind them were two more males, Red and Dell, whom he knew only by reputation. 

Mick sat at the entrance, presumably running the trade for the week.

“What do we have here, Trass? Tired of the old woman already?” The men behind him laughed, thought the sound was forced. Trass rolled his eyes, “Told ya Hel wouldn’t be no fun, gotta get ‘em young.”

Trass stepped forward, dropping the girl in his arms unceremoniously to the sand. Other than a quiet grunt, the girl said nothing.

“Young like this?” 

This caught the attention of the room, every single eye trailing over the little girl. There were no children on Jakku, everyone knew that. Those who have children leave the planet as soon as they can. Those who can’t leave trade their children for better lives on faraway planets. For servitude, yes, but in a place far more forgivable. 

“Now where did you find that?” Unkar grumbled, eyeing him suspiciously. Trass shook his head,

“Don’t matter where I found her, just that she’s mine. How much can I get for her?” He asked Mick, still staring at the girl. She was sitting now, arms curled around her knees. Mick looked to his colleagues to start bidding.

“I’ll take her for 40 credits,” Dell said. Trass knew the system, starting far lower than her worth. Trass flashed a tight grin, but a voice interrupted him before he could speak.

“60 credits.”

Red was the only one who remained sitting, though his voice carried across the room. Unkar swore under his breath,

“85 credits,” He said. 

A hand slammed on a table, and Red stood up roughly,

“150 credits, Trass, take it or leave it.”

Trass gaped at the man, his form towering over his own. 150 credits for the sack of bones that had fallen into his possession was more than enough for him. Trass nodded, turning to Mick.

“Deal.”

Red Stumbled forward, heaving the girl up by her buns. She squeaked again, but thankfully kept her mouth shut. Red dropped the coins into Trass’s hands before Mick scribbled something down in his ledger. The fire was ignited, and Trass almost forgot about this part of the trade. A servant stuck the iron bar into the fire and held it there until the tip was glowing red. The end of the bar was twisted into an intricate seal of the new owner’s choosing, which for Red happened to be a jagged R inside an uneven diamond. 

The little girl was dragged to the fire, before the servant snatched the girl's wrist. Turning the inside of her arm up, the servant looked to Red, his grip tight on her shoulders. Trass turned away as the iron was lowered to her skin, and a high pitched scream rang throughout the barren tent. He heard gasping and the sound of the little girl crying, and he refused to look. Trass heard shuffling behind him, and soon Red was in front of him, dragging the tearful girl by her arm.

“Pleasure doing business with you,” he hissed, his sneer piercing the dark tent. As he left, Trass watched Unkar grumble behind him, muttering something Trass couldn’t hear.

*******

_ Snoke’s Throne Room, 14 years later _

Rey had never felt more powerless. She was kneeling, against her will, silently pleading at the man above her. He held his saber at the direct line of her sight, as if taunting her with the possibility that he could ignite it any second, killing her swiftly. Her breath came out shakily as she begged herself to stay strong.

Kylo Ren was impossible to read. His expression was almost...impassive, as if her life wasn’t at stake. As if he was merely looking at a fascinating bug on the immaculate throne room floor. Snoke is speaking, but neither of them listen. Their eyes are locked, unmoving, unblinking. Rey thinks of her friends, of the resistance, of everyone whom she now called family. Her stare ignited, determined not to show fear. Kylo Ren barely flinched.

“-and KILLS his true enemy!” Snoke roars, expecting a flash of red as Kylo’s lightsaber would ignite, ending her life mercifully. If she could move, she’d close her eyes, not in fear but in peace. She didn’t want her last moments to be kneeling in front of her executioner, powerless and without hope. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend it ended differently. Instead, her eyes stayed open, fixed on the man in front of her. 

She was released from her hold before she even knew anything happened. She hit the ground hard, rolling to her side, desperate to see why she was released. Her question was quickly answered when she saw her lightsaber ignited through the Supreme Leaders gut, his eyes round and his mouth agape. Rey shared his expression, mind searching for an explanation. Before she could land on one, her lightsaber was flying towards her. She could barely think before her hand shot up, catching the hilt in her grasp. She stood up slowly, turning to face Kylo Ren. 

But what she saw instead shook her to her core.

There was a boy, no more than 15 years old. His nose sat on his face awkwardly, his robes loose and heavy on his lanky frame. He had the ghost of a smile on his face as he trailed his eyes up and down, just above Rey’s head.

_ “Let me guess, is it your hair?” _ The boy said, clutching a bag in his hands. Rey furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, about to reply before another voice spoke instead. 

_ “No!”  _ A high pitched voice replied, a little girl if she had to guess. She heard giggles, whipping her head around to see a young version of herself, perched on a twin bed. She wore the same robes as the boy, the heavy fabric on her two sizes too big. 

“ _ New shoes?”  _ The boy asked. He was teasing her, the ghost of a smile crossing his lips. Rey looked back and forth between the children as the little girl on the bed huffed, crossing her arms over her chest,

_ “Don’t make me send my sand at you, Ben,”  _ Little Rey said. 

Rey’s eyes grew round.  _ Ben,  _ she had said. Her mind ran with possibilities. This felt like a memory, a hint of familiarity tingled the edges of the scene. But that wasn’t possible, it just wasn't. Kylo Ren reappeared as the younger Ben sat on the hazy form of a stool.

_ “For the last time, it’s dust.”  _ He said. Rey followed Kylo Ren's stare, his gaze fixed on the young Rey. Kylo knew this girl; he sensed it. He flicked his stare to the scavenger and back to the girl, the realization finally setting in. The boy was him no doubt, and the little girl he stared so lovingly at was Rey herself. Kylo Ren heard the strange way his younger self was speaking, with kindness and familiarity he’d never thought he’d felt before. Kylo turned to the scavenger- Rey- to find her staring at him with an expression close to fear. Kylo was about to speak, to ask her what the meaning of all of this was— as if she knew any more than him.

_ “Same difference.” _ The little Rey huffed with impatience, and Kylo found himself almost smiling at the sight. It seemed the scavenger has always had a bit of fire. Kylo turned his head back to his younger self, that same smile reflected in his joyful eyes. 

_ “I know you’re excited, kid, but you’re supposed to stand on the floor, not your bed,”  _ young Ben said. Kylo Ren stilled; the sentence sounded so much like his father. Kylo Ren almost forgot that this version of himself still idolized the man in a way, the hatred just beginning to grow.  _ Kid _ , Kylo thought,  _ He’d never been comfortable calling someone ‘kid’. _

Suddenly, the scene shifted. The small room washed away, revealing Rey, his Rey, standing alone, lightsaber deactivated in her hands. Her eyes were wide, her breath coming in heavy pants. Her questioning eyes found his. Kylo almost thought it was over until he heard a voice coming from behind him. His voice.

_ “I didn’t want you to see that.” _ Rey's eyes turned to the floor behind ben, her breath hitching in her throat. Kylo turned around to find himself crouching under a table, staring intently at the young girl who was mirroring his cross legged sit. The two looked slightly older now, both having grown into their baggy robes. If Kylo had to guess, his younger self was around fifteen, which would make Rey barely five years old. The older Rey took measures steps toward the memory, halting at Kylos side. 

_ “Why?” _

_ “I don’t want to scare you.” _

Kylo watched as Ben reached out to the little girl, cupping her cheek. She stared at him so fondly, her head nuzzling the boy's hand. 

No one. No one had ever shown him this much affection. 

Kylo turned to Rey, the older girl's face was a mix of confusion and fear. She felt his gaze on her face but refused to look at him. Kylo turned back to the scene.

_ “I’m safe here, Ben. You have to let me in. I have to see your ugliness if you want to see mine.”  _

_ “When did you become so wise, Rey?” _

_ “Last week.”  _

Kylo grinned, mirroring the laugh that spread across Ben’s face. The two children giggled together. He couldn’t help but notice that his Rey was silent, but Kylo didn’t dare look back at the girl.

They laughed. Ben was the first to regain composure. They breathed in unison, closing their eyes.

For a while, the memories were silent. They sat still, each with one hand pressed against the others head. Kylo waited for something to happen, and waited.

“What's happening?”

It had been so long since the older girl had spoken he’d almost forgotten her presence. Kylo looked to her, and back at their crouched forms under the table.

“I don’t know,” Kylo replied. The two children exchanged words, but Kylo and Rey were too interested in what was happening to listen. Emotion was radiating from the pair, happiness, fear, loneliness...anger.

“Ben what are we—they doing?” Rey sounded worried now. Kylo shook his head, looking at her once more.

“We’re accessing the bond, our bond. Sharing memories, dreams...nightmares.” Kylo gripped his lightsaber harder in his hands, waiting for Rey to explode in rage. But it never came. She continued to stare at him, connecting what little she knew in her mind.

“Why would we do that?” She just barely whispered. Before Kylo could respond, a shout startled them from their conversation.

“ _ ENOUGH _ .” Young Ben roared, ripping his hand from the girls head. She gasped, recoiling from his outburst. 

“ _ What are you hiding from me _ ?” Little Rey whispered.

_ “I told you, there are things you shouldn’t see. And I want to protect you from those things _ .”

_ “Well, stop _ .” The little girl drew closer to Ben. Kylo watched as young Rey didn’t recoil from his touch, as she willingly took his face in her hands. “ _ You’re tearing yourself apart _ .”

For the first time in years, Kylo Ren felt the sting of tears in his eyes.

_ “I don’t care. Not if it’s for you. Not if I can protect you _ .”


	12. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short chapter for all of you quarantined folks. Anyway, I was evacuated from a foreign country due to the pandemic so these past few days were hectic. Just know that I haven't forgotten about this story and I'll update again soon! Maybe even today because I'm bored.

When the praetorian guards interrupted their vision, Rey and Kylo Ren didn’t hesitate to fight back. Neither of them could resist the feeling of fighting side by side, as if that was exactly where the other had belonged. Never had Rey felt so confident that someone had her back, and the same could be said about Kylo Ren.   
They fought until the last guard fell. Rey had tossed him her saber, willingly, as he had lost his own in the heat of battle. For the first time in his life, he felt no need to reach for its comforting weight by his side. For the first time in so long, he felt trusting.

The girl’s shoulders were shaking with her every breath, the adrenaline of battle clearly still affecting her. Ashes fell around them, a few stray flames landing in her hair. The small things would dance in her slight curls before extinguishing, as if they lived to die on her shoulders. They stood there. Staring. Until Kylo Ren couldn’t help himself. He took a step forward. He watched as, reluctantly, the girl took a step back. Kylo sighed,

“Really? You still think I want to hurt you?”

The girl shook her head,

“That’s all you’ve ever tried to do. Why would now be any different?”

Kylo ducked his head, stepping closer. This time, she held her ground. He blinked into her hazel eyes,

“Because you saw what I saw. You want what I want.”

“And what is it I want?” Rey countered him, her fist clenching where she wished she held her saber. She saw its hilt in the corner of her eye, comfortably in Kylo Ren’s grasp. He drew closer once more.

“To see more. To see it all; everything the force has been hiding from us,” He said in a whisper. Rey lowered her gaze in thought before meeting his eyes once again. “Don’t tell me you aren’t the least bit curious.”

Rey bit the inside of her cheek. Of course she was curious. For the first time in her life, she had gotten a glimpse into her past. And she knew exactly how to see the rest. Kylo observed the shift in her demeanor and he felt a smile tug at the edge of his lips. 

“Remember what we did in the vision? We opened our minds to each other.” Slowly, Kylo Ren held out his hand. Palm up, waiting for her hand to grasp his own. Her eyes flickered to his outstretched hand; Kylo felt disturbed by just how much he craved her touch.

“This doesn’t change anything,” Rey whispered, her fingers twitching. He had made no vow to change, no promise to fight on her side; how could she trust him? But her curiosity was always her weakness, and before she knew what she was doing, her hand was grasping Kylo Ren’s.

“We’ll see,” He muttered, tugging on her hand. He led her to the center of the throne room. Halting, he lowered himself to the ground, pulling her down with him. They sat across from each other, knees brushing against the other. Rey was shaking with adrenaline, her breaths unsteady with every exhale.

“I need you to open your mind to me,” Kylo said, his voice softer than she’d ever heard it. His hand released hers and rested against her temple. His palm was callused, rough from years of training. On instinct, she flinched against the feeling of his hands on her, bracing for a fight. He softened his touch. “Rey, I need you to trust me.”

“I don’t trust you.” She met his gaze harshly. The intensity of his stare was too much and she found herself looking anywhere but him. He licked his lips and shook his head,

“Isn’t this all you’ve ever wanted?” Kylo put pressure on her cheek, turning her head to face him. “I know what I’ve done, I know what I am. But I also know who you are.” 

Rey opened her mouth to respond but never got the chance.

“You’re relentless in your search for answers. No matter what side of the war you’re standing on, you’ll choose the side that will give you what you need. You’re a survivor.”

Rey shook her head, but Kylo reached out with his other hand, holding her head in his grasp. She wanted to yell at him, to tell him that he was wrong; but part of her knew that he wasn’t. Her whole life has been a search for answers, and she couldn’t guarantee she would resist the temptation. 

“You're done relinquishing control of your own life. You don't need the resistance, you don't need the first order, and I was a fool for thinking you did. You search for parents, but all you truly need is loyalty and belonging. You need an equal, not a master.”

“And you wish to be my equal? Your thirst for power would be satisfied?”

“I never wanted power.” Kylo brushed his thumb against her cheek, and Rey furrowed her eyebrows at the gesture. His words left a question to be asked, one that she didn’t need the answer to; not right now. Instead, she nodded, her arm tentatively reaching out. She brushed his black locks away from his temple, laying her palm against his cheek. 

_ And what is it that you want? _ She asks in her mind,  _ What was this all for? _

As if he heard her thoughts, his eyes flickered to hers. They stayed there for what seemed like hours, his gaze conveying a million emotions all at once. She felt her mind begin to open up, her grip on the present becoming more and more fuzzy. She felt her mind begin to fall, spiraling into a dark hole. 


	13. Hurtling Through the Atmosphere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is well. Remember, be nice if I get things wrong about the Star Wars universe. I'll try to update again soon, but drop a comment if you're wanting more. I've got some WIPs so it helps with prioritizing. Enjoy!

The memories flooded her brain like a dam had collapsed in her mind. Suddenly, she saw everything. She knew everything. And somehow, she knew that Kylo did too. Her eyes flew open, watching as Kylo’s eyes did the same. They were both breathing heavily. When Rey realized her hand was still on his temple, she reared back as if his skin had burnt her fingers.

“You…” She whispered breathlessly. He maintained his heavy gaze, watching as her face shifted from confusion to anger. “You  _ sold _ me.”

He froze. She rose to a standing position, her hands raking through her loose hair. Kylo followed, not knowing how to respond. 

“I-I didn’t sell you-”

“You did! You gave me to those strangers. I was scared and alone. I trusted you and you  _ gave me away. _ ” She hissed the final words, face scrunching in distaste. Kylo shook his head, reaching for her. 

“Rey, think about the past. Everything we just saw. Luke was--I was training you. This connection we’ve had, we finally understand it.”

She flinched away from his grasp. 

“I suffered my entire life, always looking for someone to blame. I used to lay awake and wonder what kind of monster can love a little girl just to leave her stranded on a desert planet.” She approached him, tears lining her eyes. “Now I know exactly what kind of monster that is.”

Kylo flinched back, and if Rey didn’t know better, she could swear she saw hurt in his eyes. If he could only explain what he saw, how deep this connection runs in his veins. If only she could feel what he does.

“Don’t you see what we could become? The kind of power we could achieve if we just work together. If we rule together.” He approached her slowly, and Rey fought every urge to back away. “Rey, we could be unstoppable.”

She exhaled deeply, willing her tears not to fall. Her fists clenched at her sides, her expression transforming into a strange resolve.

“You said you never wanted power,” She said, tilting her head. Kylo blinked,

“Rey, I-”

He never finished his sentence. One moment they were standing there and the next, they were hurtling towards a planet below as a bomb blast sent them soaring through the atmosphere.

***

Kylo Ren woke up to the immediate feeling of  _ wrong.  _ Or, to put it correctly, the absence of right. He opened his eyes to a wall of iron bars, his back and head propped up against a stone wall. His butt was numb below him, indicating that he’d been here quite a while. Much to his surprise, he was not dead. Though much to his dismay, he definitely was not anywhere near where he was supposed to be.

He moaned, glancing down to his lap where his wrists sat chained together with thick iron cuffs. The chains snaked down to the ground where they were secured on the stone floor. He heaved a heavy sigh.

Reaching out, Kylo confirmed the worst: he couldn’t feel the force. He couldn't feel the force, and he couldn't feel  _ her _ . 

Rey. 

As if on cue, a bang drew his attention to his left. Glancing down, Kylo examined the slim body of a girl, limp and chained to the bars lining the left of his cell. Even without their mutual connection, Kylo Ren knew this was Rey. Her brown hair was free from her buns, masking her features, but everything else about her was clear. The new scar on her shoulder, the utility belt and leather coverings over her arms were more than enough to identify her. Her clothing had been stripped to the bare minimum; her brown undershirt and gray, calf length pants. Her blaster was gone, most likely her saber as well. Momentarily jarred, Kylo focused on her back. Waiting. Waiting.

Until she took a deep breath, and Kylo released a sigh of relief against his will. She was alive, for now.The door across from his cell flew open and Kylo watched as four men strode in with confidence he couldn't wait to kill. 

The leader of the pack was dressed in expensive clothes, his face dotted with tribal marks. He smirked as he made his way to the foot of Kylo’s cell. The man twirled his hand before lowering himself into a mocking ‘too-low-to-actually-be-serious’ bow.

“Mister Supreme Leader Sir,” He smirked, straightening up to reveal a shiny gold tooth, “May I say, it is an honor to meet you. Jeran Lorus.”

“I’m glad you feel this honor now, as soon you will be too dead to enjoy it.” Kylo bit out, willing his voice to be calm. Commanding.

The man tsk’d, shaking his head. Kylo narrowed his eyes at the man's retained confidence.  _ How is he not cowering right now? _

“Dead?” He repeated, examining his painted nails, “No, no I believe  _ rich _ is the word you are looking for.”

Genuinely confused, Kylo leaned his head back against the stone wall. He shook his head,

“No, dead is the word I’m looking for.” Despite his sore muscles, Kylo rose to his feet. He silently rejoiced that the chains were long enough for him to stand comfortably. “The only reason you’re alive is because you have yet to reveal exactly why you thought you could kidnap the Supreme Leader without signing your death warrant.”

“So ungrateful to the man who saved your life. Dragged you from the wreckage of your ship and tended to your many wounds.” The man scoffed, placing his hand along the iron bars. “There is only one thing that a man will risk his life to get, my Lord. And it happens to be something you can provide, especially under duress”

“And what makes you think I am under duress, Lorus?”

The man’s stare faltered only slightly. It was that moment of uncertainty that the man seemed to finally notice Rey. His stare flickered to the ground, where her body lay on her side. He followed his gaze hungrily. Kylo swore he saw the man lick his lips as he stepped to her cell, grasping the iron bars.

“And what do we have here?” He said in a light tone. Kylo forced himself to step back, backing away until he was once again near the wall of his cell. He was close to her, close enough to reach her in seconds; but it would be an unmatched fight. He couldn’t feel the force, he was outnumbered 5 to 1, and Rey was still kriffing unconscious.  _ Why wasn’t she waking up? _

“She was with him in the crash. First Order slave I’d guess,” One of the followers said. Kylo was tempted to defend her honor, much to his surprise.  _ Stupid bond,  _ he thought to himself,  _ only the scavenger would focus on something so trivial.  _ Still, Kylo felt the urge to say that she was a free woman now, but stopped himself. A slave was valuable to people like Lorus, more merchandise to sell and money to earn. Hell, the man probably ran his own slave ring from whatever establishment they were currently imprisoned in. If he were to learn of her position as a resistance fighter, the man wouldn’t hesitate to kill her. Rebels: always more trouble than they’re worth.

“Why do you say that?” Lorus was still staring at her body hungrily. The other man approached the bars, pointing at where her wrists were chained to the outside bars of Kylo’s cell. Following his stare, Kylo Ren finally discovered the reason she wore arm wraps and leather bands around her wrists. The latter was sliding off of her wrist, exposing the unique bar code tattoo of a slave ring.

_ Slave Marks _ , his mind pieced together. And there were dozens of them, he assumed, chronicling her nearly two decades as a servant; a slave to the highest bidder on Jakku her whole life. This intrigued Lorus, and the man began fishing around in his lackey’s pocket for the key to her cell. He fished it out, opening her cell door with a screech. Kylo watched her, willed her to wake up and fight back, but the girl didn’t even stir.

Lorus crouched down by her head, using a lanky finger to brush the hair away from her face. Once he did, Lorus’ face lit up,

“Beautiful,” He muttered, tracing his finger down her shoulder and to her wrist. He yanked off her coverings, all of them, until her arms were bare. There were dozens of marks, many of them repeating, as if the same master had sold her, regretted it, and purchased her again.

Lorus was in the midst of examining her right arm when his face suddenly went pale. With one last touch, Lorus rose, speaking to the man by the door.

“Is Red here today?” He asked. The man by the door nodded. Lorus’ eyes flashed concern. “If he comes anywhere near here, you turn him away. Red can’t see this.”

“Did somebody say my name?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you forgot, Red was the guy Rey was sold to after Kylo dropped her on Jakku. So we've seen this guy before and, yes, he's an asshole.


	14. Play the Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. Edit: accidentally posted a chapter for my other story on this one, it was only up for about 15 mins but apologies if I severely confused anyone

At the sound of a foreign voice, Kylo heard a low groan from his left. Finally, he watched as Rey’s body stirred to life, her arms attempting to move, not quite understanding that they are bound before her. 

Kylo shifted his gaze back to the door, where Lorus was face to face with whoever Red was. Kylo smirked at Lorus’ sudden shift from confidence to a fidgeting mess. Kylo was almost overwhelmed with the commotion in the room. He decided to focus on Rey. The girl had only just lifted her head slightly, her eyes adjusting to the pale room. Her eyes focused on Kylo first before trailing down to her arms. Her eyes widened at the sight of them bare. 

Her breath began to pick up. Kylo shook his head, motioning toward the door. She looked at Lorus and back to Kylo, where he brought his finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. She looked skeptical, but nodded nonetheless. With effort, she lifted herself to a sitting position, her right shoulder leaning against the iron bars. When Kylo shifted his gaze back to the men at the door, he realized a small crowd of 8 people had gathered.

“What exactly are you asking of me, Jeran?” The man Kylo assumed to be Red asked. His gaze shifted behind Lorus’ frantic arm movements and settled on Rey. Red’s eyes widened with recognition.

_ Oh no _ , Kylo thought before looking at Rey. Her eyes were wide in fear, as if she were staring at a ghost.

Or a really pissed off Master.

“This has to be some kind of joke.” The last word caught Red breaking down in laughter. He marched to her cell and entered, and Kylo watched her futile attempts to flee from him. He crouched down inches from her face.

“Look how big you are, little Rey.” His mouth curled into a smile as his gaze traced her torso, “Guess we can’t keep calling you that now, can we?”

Kylo thought Rey was going to deliver a snarky response, but instead elected to spit at him, landing a shot right underneath his left eye. Without hesitation, he brought his hand up and slapped her in the face.

“Hey!” Lorus said, entering the cell, “Don’t go hittin’ my property.”

Red looked at him as if he’d grown two heads,

“Your property?”

“I found her, I keep her. You said it yourself, haven't seen ‘er in ages! You sell something, it don't belong to you no more.”

“I didn’t sell her!” Red hissed. He rose to a standing position, purposefully kicking sand in Rey’s eyes as he did so. “The cold little bitch stole from me, then ran away! That girl tainted my whole reputation; she’s the reason I had to leave Jakku and start running slaves here.”

She was still rubbing the sand away from her eyes, but the halt in Rey’s movements told Kylo that the man was right; and that terrified her. He could see her face straining in a futile attempt to feel the force, but whatever was blocking Kylo was blocking her, too. She looked up at him, as if she’d heard his thoughts. Her dirty cheeks were peppered with sand, her wrists pulling against the iron shackles that bound her to the cell bars. 

Kylo watched her movements with fascination. He had only ever seen the girl with her guard up, ready to strike and defend at any moment. But here, faced with her former master, Rey seemed more terrified than she had ever been. He was almost jealous of the man for instilling fear so easily.

Red reached down, grasping Rey’s wrist before yanking it towards Lorus. Rey let out a yelp as the chain resisted the movement.

“My mark, my girl. She’s leaving with me.”

At the man’s words, Rey’s eyes shot to Kylo; pleading. She quickly shifted her gaze elsewhere, as if the act itself had been involuntary; embarrassing even. Rey was ashamed in herself for how easily her former master had transformed her back into the quiet, scared little girl she once was. She shook her head in shame, regretting the plea for help she’d shot at Kylo Ren. Lorus barked out a laugh,

“I see about 6 other people who can make that claim, Red. You’re not special. She’ll be sold on  _ my _ block to  _ my  _ paying customers.”

“Sir-” one of Lorus’ lackeys dared to speak. Both men turned to him furiously, but the silence urged him to continue regardless. “If you’re truly planning what you say for…” He trailed off, motioning towards Kylo, “Then you’ll have far more credits than what a single slave will get you.”

“Are you doubting my judgement?” Lorus turned his attention on the man. The man shook his head,

“Of course not, Master. I just suggest focusing on the...bigger picture here.” He continued shyly, as if merely speaking the wrong way to this man could mean his death. “We offer a trade with the First Order, they’ll give us any price we demand with Kylo Ren in our possession. Thousands of credits, sir, millions even.”

Lorus’ finger tapped his chin, considering. His eyes shifted from Kylo to Rey, huffing out a quick breath.

“Really, Jarin, what is she worth to you?” Red inclined his head, meaning to sweeten the pot. A bell rang from overhead, startling everyone in the room. Lorus chuckled, turning to face the room.

“I’m afraid we will have to table this discussion until after our first round of auctioning.” He crossed to Rey’s cell, crouching down before her. “I wonder, my dear, how you managed to get in this much trouble?”

Kylo watched as Rey battled with what to say, still struggling between playing fierce resistance warrior or acquiescent slave. Though her whole body was clenched and ready to fight, Kylo saw when her decision was made. She turned her head to the ground, yet Kylo saw the sneer she was hiding on her face. Lorus bought the act, smiling crookedly.

“I wonder how you, a Jakku slave, landed in the hands of the great Kylo Ren.” Lorus’ hand shot out, grabbing Rey by the chin and forcing her to look him in the eye. “Are Red’s hands really that slippery?”

“No, I’m just that good.” She hissed. Lorus narrowed his eyes.

_ Damn it, Rey. _ Kylo thought to himself.  _ Play the act. _

“Kylo Ren was your master?”

Kylo could practically sense the girl’s aversion to the thought. Unable to trust her abilities to play out  _ that _ scenario, Kylo cleared his throat.

“I still am. And you will talk to me, not her.” He had never fancied himself as someone who owned people. Thinking of all the horrible things he’d done, the thought almost made him laugh. Lorus raised an eyebrow, eyes shifting to Red.

“Will I? I think I far prefer the company of a beautiful girl-”

“Not if you wish to leave here with your head on your shoulders.” Kylo rose again to stand, a move which Lorus perceived as a threat. Smoothing Rey’s hair with a grimy hand, the man rose. He beckoned his men to the door, including Red. 

“We’re not done here.” Lorus said over his shoulder, meeting Kylo Ren’s eyes. When the door slammed shut, he finally exhaled a shaky breath. Kylo retreated to the wall of his cell, sliding down the stone until he hit the ground. He glanced at Rey as she struggled into a more comfortable position facing the bars. Her eyes traced the marks on her arms.

“So,” Kylo said, jolting her out of her stare. She looked up at him, glaring through the iron bars. “What now?”


	15. We Slay Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies as always for taking so long to post. Again, I have no excuse. So, please forgive me as I give you some forced team-up action. Gotta love these two.

“Why can’t I feel the force?”

“Who is Red?” Kylo tilted his head. Rey narrowed her eyes at Kylo, tugging at the iron bars.

“Something is blocking our connection.”

“Why are you so afraid of him?”

She exhaled in frustration, rolling her eyes. Kylo truly forgot how young she truly was hiding behind that confidence and strength. The gesture was so juvenile, reminding him of himself as a teenager. The thought almost made him scoff.

“We have to get rid of whatever is blocking us from the force. We have to get out of here.”

“He wasn’t just a master-”

“Stop it! Just stop!” She slammed her wrist against the bars. “It doesn’t matter who he is, all that matters is that there is no way I’m going back to him.”

Kylo raised his eyebrows, studying her closely before nodding. He wasn’t going to push. She just revealed a major weakness, and Kylo filed the information away in the back of his mind for later. He stood up, making his way to the center of his cell. Turning around, his eyes traced the wall of sandstone behind him until they caught on a discoloration six feet above his head. 

“You see that?” He pointed to the small rectangle of mismatched stone. Rey followed his gaze, nodding. “There's only one thing in this galaxy capable of suppressing the force.”

Rey urged him to continue. He relished in this moment, knowing something she didn’t know; having something she wanted. He considered making her a bargain; escape for loyalty.

“Let’s skip the part where you try to make this a teaching moment and just tell me how we get out of here?” She groaned. Kylo sighed,

“They’re called Ysalamiri, they’re small creatures that create a bubble of force neutrality. Inside that bubble, nothing can manipulate the force.”

“Why does it feel like this? Like my breath is being taken away? I feel…”

“Incomplete? Empty?”

Rey didn’t nod, she knew Kylo understood exactly what she meant.

“Because for the first time in your life our bond is gone.”

“That's not it,” Rey struggled into a standing position, fixing her eyes in a glare. “I’ve survived this long without the bond, without you-”

“You know that’s not true.” He approached her, his chains rattling with every step. “We’ve been connected ever since I found you in that market. I made you forget, but the bond was always there.”

“You’re lying.”

“You never had to live without our bond!” He surged forward, grasping the iron bars just above her hands. Rey just barely flinched. “You never had to suffer what I did. Fourteen years I was alone, battling my demons without a sliver of hope.” 

She always thought his eyes were black. Up close, she saw the green specks littering the deep brown of his irises. Somehow, it made him seem more human. 

“But you remember now. You remember the academy, Luke, Snoke...me.” He continued. Rey looked away, watching her hands trace the iron. “I remember us, Rey.”

She shook her head, her heart racing and her breaths quickening. He was right. The second he drove her lightsaber through Snoke, the memories came rushing back to her. How Kylo-no, Ben, had taken her in. He didn’t underestimate her as the others did, teaching her how to be a jedi. Providing and caring for her. It was all too unfamiliar, too strange to wrap her head around. 

“I-I can’t.” she drew back as far as she could. “I was so young, Kylo, I can’t tell what's real or what's just a vulnerable child dreaming of having someone to care for her.”

“It’s all real, Rey!” He was growing desperate, his passion turning to anger. “Every last second. You’re trying so hard to deny it that you’re blinding yourself from the truth-”

“I don’t know what the truth is anymore, Ben!”

He was silent, the argument somehow so familiar. Because it was. Arguing with him, talking to him; it was something they had done so many times before. 

“I mean, Kylo,” Rey shook her head, “Can we not do this now?”

He sighed, nodding his head at a discolored panel at the bottom corner of Rey’s cell wall. 

“You see that? Ysalamiri can only create a force bubble within 10 meters, sometimes even less. To block both of our powers, they need at least two.” Rey nodded, inspecting the walls for more dark spots. She spotted three more, all on Kylo’s side of the room.

“There’s only one near me.”‌ she said, squinting at the small box. She saw Kylo nod in the corner of her eye.

“Exactly. There’s too many for me to break free, but you,” he said, lowering his voice, “You can kill that one, use the force to remove your chains. Free yourself, then free me.”

Rey blinked. There was no way he truly trusted her to free herself and come back for him. But when she looked up at him, she was shocked to see that his plan was genuine. He lowered his head, maintaining contact with her eyes.

“Free me, Rey. I know what you’re thinking.”

“No, you don’t,” she replied. In one motion, she backed as far away from the wall as possible. She took a deep breath,

“The Ysalamiri can’t survive being detached from their tree. As long as you dislodge it, we should be free.”

“How do you know all of this?” she asked, her mind tasked with figuring out exactly how she was going to dislodge sandstone. 

“You know the answer to that, Rey.” 

She hated the way he said her name. She hated the way it tingled with familiarity. She hated the way he knew he was right; that she had been there, in his room every night as she tried to read his advanced textbooks about the force. She halted, remembering the feeling of curling up in his blanket at the foot of his bed, safe and warm for the first time in her life. 

“But I guess you never got around to reading  _ that _ book, did you?”

She used his words to fuel her anger. With all the strength she possessed, she threw her body towards the wall, landing a kick on the discolored stone. It didn’t crack, but she watched as tiny flecks of rock peeled away from the wall. She huffed, resetting her stance and kicking once again. This time, it cracked. 

She looked around herself expectantly, but still felt absence where the force should be. She shook her head, kicking the wall twice before huffing in defeat.

“I really wish our roles were reversed right now,” Kylo grumbled from above her. She didn’t have the energy to glare at him, nor the patience to entertain his gloating. “I thought you were stronger than this.”

“Shut up,” she hissed, refusing to meet his eye.

“Master Luke would be quite disappointed in you-”

“Stop-”

“No wonder you almost surrendered yourself to the dark side-”

“Kylo-”

“You’re weak.”

“I am not,” Rey gritted her teeth at him, backing away as her anger grew.

“Like Han Solo.”

“Shut up!” she yelled as she launched herself at the wall once more, watching as the stone crumbled to pieces. Immediately, she felt release as her body took in all it was missing. Her senses returned to normal, her heightened connection with the galaxy restoring itself almost instantly. She exhaled as she recovered, noticing a small piece of herself that had yet to be restored. Something was missing, something-

“It’s almost too easy,” Kylo Ren sighed as he backed away. She turned to him, eyes narrowing at his smug expression. Rey didn’t even glance at her chains as she freed herself, letting them fall to the ground before she kicked them away. Her cell was even easier to escape from, reaching through the bars and disengaging the lock. She scoffed as she emerged, turning to face Kylo outside the bars.

A smile grew on her face. She raised an eyebrow, scanning his chained hands, his imprisoned form.

“What?” Kylo failed to mask his annoyance. A part of him knew she would try to do this, take advantage and escape to save herself. But a part of him also knew that she would never truly be capable of it. He let her relish in the moment.

“It’s refreshing to see you like this.” She paced in front of his cell. “Humbled.”

Kylo scoffed.

“I know what you’re thinking, Rey.”

“Stop saying that,” she snapped. She approached the bars. “You don’t know me. You don’t know who I am.”

“I do, Rey, I found you-”

“You  _ left _ me.” Rey whirled to face him. “Don’t you understand that? It doesn’t matter who we were. That girl you knew changed the second you left her on Jakku. The second I was sold into  _ years _ -” her voice cracked, her demeanor strong nonetheless. Her words were calculated, as if she’d waited her entire life to say them.

Perhaps she had.

“ _ Years _ of slavery. Of suffering. You say you’ve suffered? You wouldn’t last a day being traded from master to master, forced to adapt to being treated as less than human.” She ran her hands through her hair and Kylo watched as she shut her eyes. His breath came unsteadily as he felt something he’d never felt before. “To be beaten over and over again; to learn how to survive the pain just to wonder if living another day was even worth it. I was a child, Ben. How could you do that to me?”

For the first time in his life, Kylo was truly speechless. He watched as her stern face implored him to respond, but he had nothing to say. Realizing his mouth was agape, he closed it, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“We should leave,” was all Kylo said. Rey exhaled, returning her arms to her sides.

“Why would I free you after everything you’ve done?”

“Because you need me.” Kylo approached the bars, hearing his chains rattle behind him. Rey stood confidently on the other side, her demeanor itching to flee through the unlocked door behind her. She raised her eyebrows,

“What makes you think that?”

“Because for some strange reason, that man upstairs,” He gestured to the door where Red had left, the sudden shade of pale that crossed Rey’s face confirming his suspicions, “the fear you have for him outweighs the hate you have for me.”

“I’m not afraid of him.”

“Then prove it,” Kylo stepped closer. “Free me and fight him. Kill him now.”

He watched her face as she considered it. He wished for the bond, the ability to gauge what she was thinking. He saw on her face that he had made a point to her, that what he said held significance in her mind.

“You have demons, Rey.”

“And you’re to blame.” Her head shot up, her glare more intense than he’d ever seen it. Good. He needed her to be angry.

“Which is why I’ll help you. I’ll slay this demon for you, if you free me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't knock my attempt at dipping into the EU. I legit did one Star Wars wiki search so lets just go with it.


	16. The Moment Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope I still have some readers out there. Y'all have grown pretty quiet lately, so please drop a comment if you're still interested in this. That being said, this chapter has a bit of a TW for abuse. It all happens in flashbacks, so if you're worried, disregard the paragraphs in italics. If you want me to put a summary in the notes just let me know. Anyway, I've got some ideas going forward so I'd love to hear from you guys. Enjoy.

A bang overhead jerked her out of a prolonged stare. 

“Time is running out, scavenger,” Kylo called in his cell. Without much thought to why, Rey reached out with the force, attempting to unlock the cage. Instead of the telltale sound of metal disengaging, her powers seemed to fade upon reaching the bars. She huffed,

“Your cell is in range of the Ysalamiri.”

“So? There has to be a key here somewhere. Look through the drawers.” He gestured behind her. The wall was covered floor to ceiling in dozens of wooden compartments, labeled in messy white paint. She paled.

“There's too many to search through, Lorus will be back any minute.”

“You only have to find the one labeled with spare keys.”

She felt a tingle of nerves and embarrassment pool in her stomach. It wasn’t that she couldn’t read, she was always good at picking up stuff like that. It had been a long time since she’d studied any kind of text, no matter how basic, and Kylo Ren’s looming presence wasn’t helping.

“Rey,” He said. If she didn’t know better, she’d think he sounded worried.

“What?” She hissed without turning to face him. She squinted, attempting to read the first word on the drawer closest to her but her nerves were getting the best of her. She could face a sith lord and battle trained praetorian guards, but the goddamn Basic alphabet was going to be the thing that kills her.  _ Damn it. _

“Rey, please tell me you can read.”

“Of course I can!” She whirled at him. Her fire dying as she continued. “A bit.”

She heard him swear under his breath as she turned back to face the wall. She vaguely knew how to spell the word ‘key’, but all of the letters were so linear and...similar.

“Now I  _ really _ wish our roles were reversed right now.” Kylo was pacing in his cell, the ringing of his chains breaking her focus.

“Well they’re not, so just help me and stop being such as sleemo,” she said, electing to rip open the first drawer and tip it upside down. The rattling of chains paused, and Rey turned her head to look at him. Kylo had an amused look on his face, one that seeped towards downright incredulous.

“Sleemo?” He repeated. Rey groaned, rolling her eyes once again.

Kylo shook it off, raising his hand and cupping it slightly to the side.

“The first letter should look like this, like a crescent moon.”

She studied his hand and whirled around, tracing the labels with her finger as she went. She came upon the first word that started with a crescent moon. She ripped it out, shuffling through discarded notes and bills. She turned back to him.

“What does the second letter look like?”

“Are your reading skills really that abysmal?” He asked, his tone more mocking than it should have been in their situation. She paused, dropping the drawer to the stone floor.

“It's really more an insult to yourself, seeing as you're the one who taught me how to read.” She raised her eyebrow. Kylo narrowed his eyes, a smile playing at the edge of his lips.

“You should’ve paid more attention.”

“You should’ve been a better teacher.”

He studied her for a long moment. His eyes tracing her as if just seeing her, really seeing her, after the memories of their past. She knew what he saw, a few months that felt like a lifetime of time forgotten. Or, remembered, as of a few hours ago.

“An upside down mountain with a sharp peak,” he said, his eyes still scanning her in a peculiar way. “Connected to a vertical line. That's the second letter.”

She turned around, scanning the boxes as quickly as she could. There was only one box that seemed to fit that description. When she opened the drawer, she was delighted to hear the rattling of metal. There were six keys inside, making it relatively easy to open Kylo’s cell door, testing the others against his cuffs until they both fell away. He exhaled once they stepped out of the influence of the force-sucking creatures, and Rey had half a mind to smash all of them for taking away something so precious. They entered the hallway before Rey skidded to a halt. She felt it, the slight charged vibrations that she always felt when her weapon was near. She turned her head, noticing a bolted wooden door. She could see it so clearly, her lightsaber locked away, resting against the crossguard hilt of her enemy’s weapon. Kylo trudged ahead, not noticing her absence until he was almost at the end of the hallway. He turned around, waiting for her to catch up.

“What is it?”

She blinked, shaking her head clear.

“Nothing,” she said, running to catch up to him. She didn’t need to ask where they were going. He had made a promise to her and for some reason, she knew he was going to fulfill it. 

***

_ She was seven years old, tripping over her feet as she hauled four gallons of water from Niima outpost. Her purple eye stung with every grain of sand that blew into her face, the fresh bruise still tender. The speeder she had repaired for Red’s client had broken down not long after she’d finished; the client, unfortunately, still within walking distance of their hut. The client came bursting through the door, demanding to get his money back. Rey barely had time to duck under the desk before the man had slammed his fists in her direction. Red had dragged her from her hiding spot, barely hesitating before slamming her head on the desk, her eye catching the base of a screwdriver. _

_ Through her pained squint, she could see the storm clouds looming above her. She watched as the sand around her lifted up and fell again, and Rey quickened her steps. A sandstorm was coming, and she was still a good mile away from their hut. Red had thrown her out the door, ordering her to fetch more water before the sight of her inspired him to hurt her even more. Part of her wanted to slow her steps, take her chances with the sandstorm. Whatever it could do to her would be mercy compared to what her master had planned. Perhaps today was the day he finally killed her, or maybe the sandstorm would get her first. _

_ She hoped more for the sandstorm. _

“It's him.” Kylo’s low voice broke her from her trance. They were looking upon a feast; men clad in jewelry and gold stuffing their faces as they waved around their flag for bidding. Kylo and Rey ducked behind a stone pillar draped in fabric, peering out either side. Slaves wandered the outskirts, dipping in only to fulfill orders or refill water, otherwise trying to blend in as much as possible with the tan walls. Of the cruel men in front of her, Red was obviously the most feared; making him the most respected as well. He sat at the head of the table, the host pointedly situated near the auctioning table. 

Red wasn’t draped in colorful stones or golden chains. He knew they were unnecessary for a man of his reputation; as did everyone else. His decided lack of finery was what made him so intriguing, the man who earned respect because he commanded it rather than hiding behind a shield of wealth. Red’s silver eyes gleamed with laughter as he roared in celebration, securing the latest item up for auctioning. Rey glared at him from where she hid, her grip tightening in the fabric of the drapes beside her.

_ “You only breathe because I allow it,” he said as he lifted her body from where she crumpled to the ground in exhaustion. The water she’d gathered pooled at her ankles, having been shoved aside by her master’s reception to her return. To say he was unhappy was an understatement. The wind was howling behind her, the sandstorm brewing as the wooden door of their hut slammed open and closed. She didn’t cry as he took her neck in his grasp, slamming her body back to the ground. She gasped, weak arms grasping for something. Anything. _

She felt Kylo turn to look at her from where they were hidden. Seeing her old master’s face flooded her mind with memories, and Rey didn’t have the energy to care that she’d been projecting her thoughts to Kylo. Let him see. He knew suffering so well, after all.

_ “You only exist because I command it.” He curled over her, straddling her body. Her fingers brushed against one of her tools just barely out of reach. “Do you know what power is, little Rey?” _

Red clapped his hands, motioning for more water. Rey seethed, watching as he flashed a smile at the entertained crowd.

_ She coughed, fixing her eyes in a glare. She will not cry. She will not cry. _

_ “I could command you to walk into that sandstorm and stare at the sun,” he said. His mouth curled into a smile.  _

Rey narrowed her eyes, her breath coming to her more quickly now. The patrons at the table began to rise.

_ “I could beat you and make you thank me for it.” His other hand reached out, tracing the outline of her jaw. She whimpered as he brushed over her swollen eye.  _

Rey didn’t realize she was rising to her feet until Kylo grabbed her and pulled her back down. She turned her glare at him.

“You need a plan,” Kylo whispered despite the loud atmosphere of the room. 

“I have a plan,” Rey hissed, flexing her hands as she tested the force flowing around them. Kylo was openly staring now, his gaze a sick sort of admiration. The anger radiating from her was unparalleled, with good reason. Her memories flashing through his mind were enough to make his blood boil. He would kill the man himself if it wasn’t so vital that she do it herself. 

“Wait to strike until the moment comes,” was all Kylo said, too afraid that anything he’d say would snap her out of this blissful vengeance.

“How will I know when the moment comes?” she asked. Kylo turned to her once again, his eyes trailing down her loose waves. A few strands were sticking to her forehead with sweat, dirt and sand playing at the edges. He’d never seen her hair down before. He rather liked it. 

“You’ll know.” He turned back to the room. 

_ “I could have my way with you and leave you to burn in the dunes.” The man laughed as he sneered, his weight pinning her to the ground. Her hand finally closed around the metal tool. She moved to hit him with it, to strike him and beat him to death--and she stopped.  _

_ What if she failed? What if he lived? He's her master...she cant fight back. _

_ Her moment's hesitation was all it took. Red’s eyes flicked to her hand before returning to her face. Somehow, his smile grew. His laughs were constant as he drew back only slightly. _

She watched Lorus weave through the crowd to greet Red. The men exchanged tense smiles.

“Find everything to your liking, Red?” Lorus asked. Red nodded, taking a long sip of his wine.

_ “No matter what I do, you’ll stay here with me anyway. As you will forever.” _

Red slammed his chalice to the table after draining his glass. Any other man would be swaying on his feet, but not Red. He clasped a hand on Lorus’ shoulder. 

“And once I grab my girl, I’ll be perfectly satisfied.” His face broke into a satisfied smirk.

Rey felt it. She didn’t know what caused her to surge forward; a tether that felt strangely like the force but noticeably different. She didn’t care what it was, so long as it led her to him. She put one foot in front of the other until she found herself merely feet away from her former master. The last time she’d seen him, she cowered from his touch. When his eyes found hers, she held her head up high and breathed in the sensation of his shock. His momentary fear.

_ “And that, my dear, is power.” _


	17. Come Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who commented! You are the real heroes, I wouldn't have gotten more chapters written without you.

Rey relished in the hush that fell across the room. She felt Kylo’s presence behind her, sizing up the crowd just as she was. But her stare remained on her former master. Her nerves jumped at the prospect of making him suffer as she did.

“Rey,” the man breathed, a mixture of awe and fear. Lorus finally came to his senses as he motioned his hands.

“What is the meaning of this? Guards!” Four men peeled away from the walls, converging on where she stood. Rey didn’t hesitate, sending the two men in front of her flying back with the force, trusting Kylo to deal with the others. She approached the two men, a smile twisting on her lips as Lorus fled with the other patrons. He was inconsequential. The man she was after was rooted to the spot, frozen in place by either stubbornness or disbelief. 

“What are you doing, little one?”

“Shut up.” Rey narrowed her eyes, raising her palm. Her mind was governed by one singular thought as she felt the force breach from her hands. It crawled its way to Red’s neck, squeezing his throat in her grasp. His eyes grew wide.

It was impossible to hear what Red was saying above the swirling rage that clouded her every thought. Perhaps he apologized, maybe even begged; Rey would be lying if she said it wasn't something she’d always wished to hear: that awful man, begging for mercy. Mercy from her. The thought fueled her power, manipulating the force to squeeze tighter, to hurt him more.  _ He deserves it _ , she said to herself over and over again, repeating it like a mantra so this sudden power would stay with her. 

“You were wrong,” Rey hissed through her teeth, taking a step toward the dying man. “This right here,” she lurched her hand forward, forcing Red to lie fully on the ground. His head rose slowly, struggling to meet Rey’s stare. 

“This is power.”

Over her shoulder, a smile graced the face of Kylo Ren. Red cried out, hands grasping at his neck, eyes wide with fear. He was openly begging now, his words barely coherent over the sound of him struggling to breathe. Rey tightened her fist, restricting his airway even further. 

At that moment, Kylo Ren could think of nothing more beautiful than the girl before him.

***

She barely blinked as she drained the life from Red, squeezing tighter as his gasps grew weaker. He fell to the ground with a thud, and only then did Rey look up to find herself alone in the banquet room. Some men were dead, the rest had fled at the sight of her. Of  _ them. _

Kylo was gone. She felt a twinge of relief at the fact, no longer having to decide what she truly wanted from the man. Instead, she launched herself to the room that had been calling her ever since she found the force. She kicked the wooden door down with ease, staring at the two lightsabers before taking them both. She couldn’t risk the man finding his weapon. He was still Kylo Ren. He was still the Supreme Leader. She repeated this to herself over and over again.  _ No matter what, you can’t trust him. You can't. _

As if he’d heard her thoughts, Rey nearly ran into Kylo Ren as she rounded the corner. She didn’t have time to hide his weapon behind her back, and soon it was flying into his hand. Rey flinched back, readying herself for a fight.

“There’s no time for that, we have to get out of here.” He turned around, but Rey didn’t follow. 

“ _ We _ aren’t doing anything,” Rey said, turning to head in the opposite direction. Surely there was more than one way out of this place. Kylo turned to follow her.

“I thought we had a temporary truce of sorts,” he said, almost sounding hurt. She sped up, but so did he.  _ Why is he following her? Why is he being so insistent? _

“Yes, and the truce is over. So either fight me or leave.” She whirled to face him, so quickly that Kylo almost stumbled into her. “Whatever we had ends now.”

Kylo’s face twisted in thought. Over his shoulder, Rey spotted the exit. Before he could say another word, she dashed around him, running as fast as she could to the light. She heard him not far behind her, unsure whether to speed up or stop to face his wrath.

“Rey!” He called out behind. She didn’t stop, running until she exited the system of caves. Instead of feeling the light on her skin, she emerged to a planet coated in shade. She tilted her head up, paling at the sight.

It hadn’t been very long since the last time she’d laid eyes on a Resurgent-class destroyer. This one was new, bigger, and _ here _ . How the hell was it here? Her mind flew into a rage, shaking her head as she emerged from the tunnels even further. 

Kylo Ren jogged up behind her. She heard him heave a sigh.

“Rey, I’m sorry.”

“You called them,” Rey said, eyes still tilted at the sky. “When I killed Red, you knew I was distracted enough to send a message to the First Order.”

She felt him nod his head, and Rey turned her head to the ground. She fidgeted with the lightsaber in her hands, thumbing the activation switch.

“You know I won't come with you willingly.” She watched his shadow as he reached for his own blade. It was much less sinister than before, knowing he had no intention to truly harm her.

“I know,” he said. His lightsaber came alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you guys feel about dark Rey. I've always been very intrigued at the aspect of her going dark, shall we explore this a bit more?


	18. Beautiful and Terrible Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, since this story has almost completely lost traction (except for a few of you I SEE YOU GUYS and appreciate you) I'm going to upload some of the already published story and future chapters as a separate sequel to this. The plot has really evolved and I feel like its time to give the story a makeover. I think I'll continue to upload the chapters on this story too just to keep the subscribers, but if I stop doing that just know this has continued in a sequel. Thank you to the real ones who stayed around! I hope you stay with me on this new adventure.

It was almost comforting, dueling with him. A strange sense of familiarity coated them as she quickened her steps, blades lashing out at each other. 

“Let me guess,” she was winded, perching herself on a rock above him, “You told them that I’m the one who killed Snoke.” Kylo slipped on loose rock as he attempted to follow her, but Rey learned long ago that climbing was one of her advantages over him. Where she was quick, he was clumsy. Rey fought as if it were a dance, Kylo fought only to destroy.

“Well, I couldn’t exactly tell them the truth, could I?” He said, head tilting back to meet her gaze. “And once I bring you in, it's your word against mine. I have a feeling we both know who they’ll believe.”

Rey shook her head, slashing her lightsaber at him for good measure. He dodged it easily, only barely in her reach. He smiled then, and for a moment, it seemed genuine...familiar. Rey scowled, slashing at him once again.

“I sense anger within you. Anger at me.” Kylo finally got a foothold, hoisting himself up closer to her. Rey climbed further up the arched rock, making her way to a flat bed of stone.

“The memories, our truce, I thought,” Rey eliminated all emotion from her voice, speaking diplomatically as Leia had taught her. “I thought you were changing.”

“I’m not the one whose changing, Rey, you are.” Kylo was level with her now, but his lightsaber was no longer at the ready, trailing behind him as if the fight was forgotten. “I sensed the darkness growing in you from the moment we saw your former master. For the first time, you allowed it to manifest. Your memories, your pain, they fueled you and you allowed the darkness to take hold.” Rey backed up as far as she could until her foot slipped over the edge. She righted herself, shaking her head.

“No, you’re lying,” she said, the shadow of the Starship looming above them. 

“I’m not. I know you felt it.” Kylo disengaged his saber, approaching her slowly. “You felt the dark side pull you towards justice; you  _ embraced _ it, and it was beautiful.” The words caught her off guard. She barely registered his words as he continued. “I can prove to you that I’m right.”

“How?” she didn’t want to ask, but she needed to know the truth.

“Because, he’s been dead for almost an hour,” he finally came upon her, so close that Rey could see the crookedness of his scar, “and you haven’t felt a single twinge of guilt, have you?”

He was right. She killed a man and barely thought about it until now. Before she could lie to his face, deny his accuracy and slash him one more time for good measure, she felt a tight pain at the base of her neck. Her vision faded to black, and the last thing she remembered was Kylo’s arms tightening around her once again.

***

“Kylo Ren, how good it is to see you again. Welcome aboard the Steadfast,” General Pryde stated. Hux stood to the man’s side, scowling at Kylo through narrowed eyes.

“Generals,” Kylo said, his mask once again securely on his head. 

“Congratulations on apprehending the girl, sir. Here’s to hoping she won't slip out of your grasp once again.” Hux gleamed with arrogance, hinting to just how much he had enjoyed Kylo’s unexpected absence. Kylo glared at him, knowing full well the man couldn’t see him.

“She must face her punishment for the execution of the Supreme Leader-”

“I will see to her punishment as I see fit,” Kylo snapped, silencing Hux. He unhooked his saber, walking past the men.

“I’m afraid there is another matter that requires your attention, Lord Ren,” Pryde called after him. Kylo stopped, craning his head to the side for him to continue. “Your master requests your presence.”

“My master is dead,” Kylo said, each word slow and calculated. Kylo saw the man’s mouth turn up into a sneer.

“Come with me.”

***

Kylo never took kind to following orders. Only his masters were ever able to tell him what to do, and even then Kylo found it difficult to acquiesce. The room he found himself in was bare, once a functioning communications sector now abandoned. Pryde flipped a few switches as Kylo stood in the center of the pristine room.

“General-”

The hologram roared to life. Kylo found himself staring at a head the size of his body, the face blurry and grainy.

“Leave us,” the man spoke. Pryde didn’t hesitate, turning on his heels to flee the room. Kylo narrowed his eyes behind his helmet.

“At last we meet, Kylo Ren.”

Kylo bowed his head, the realization dawning on him. He found himself at a loss for words.

“Lord Palpatine.” Kylo’s words were coated in disbelief. Palpatine’s mouth grew into a sinister smile.

“You will call me master. Your training is not yet complete,” he said, his voice low and almost weak. Kylo looked up to stare into his eyes.

“My training?” He asked. Inside, Kylo felt his blood begin to boil. He killed his master, freed himself from the restraints of the ways of both the darkness and the light. He was done being controlled, done being told what to do. It was his turn to lead. He took a deep breath, masking his emotions as best he could. 

“You still have much to learn, Kylo Ren,” Palpatine hissed. Kylo felt an intrusion in his mind, sifting through his newest memories. The short pain was over in seconds. “The girl, you wish to train her.”

“I do,” Kylo said, keeping his voice decisive and strong. “I see her potential for darkness, clearer than any one of my knights.” 

“As do I,” Palpatine agreed. Kylo was expecting a fight, expecting to justify just how powerful she could be. “She will do great things. But she is strong, far stronger than anyone you have encountered before. Are you prepared to take on the challenge of turning her to the dark?”

Kylo nodded, hands clenched into fists at his side.

“Then it is done.” Palpatine drawled. “She is too powerful to be left unchecked. You have two weeks. If she has not submitted herself to you by then, I shall do the honors myself."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment if you enjoyed, don't comment if you didn't. See ya.


End file.
